Steven Universe - Past Home
by That Writing Guy
Summary: A non-canon view on the Gem War.
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE - STORY TIME

Beach City, a small town of many people, all with their own interests and ideas. However, for all the ordinary people in the town, such as the Maheswarans, there were odd people. Such as Onion and the mysterious Crystal Gems, which consisted of Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl. Guardians of Beach City, two aliens from another world and one raised on earth. However, none knew about this world, and their old traditions, or the war that shook the foundations of their race.

There was one child, who was always seen with the Crystal Gems, a child who had no mother and instead lived with the three aliens. He was a small boy of twelve, Steven Universe, with curly black hair and bright energetic eyes. He always wore a signature red shirt with a bright yellow star imprinted on it, and jeans with sandals. He lived near the shores of Beach City, in a high-up wooden house, stairs leading to a sandy path below.

The house was connected to a large temple, which took on the appearance of what most assumed to be a "Crystal Gem". A lighthouse and another house rested on top of it, which could shine out in the middle of the night. The statue once had four hands, but now only one remained, the other three in the sand, buried deep in the ground.

Inside the beach house, the Crystal Gems and Steven sat around a table in the "living room", a small area with a cupboard next to it, a small couch next to the table.

"Have you got any threes?" Pearl asked Garnet.

"No. But I can see you have four threes in your hand and you're never going to get rid of them," Garnet said coolly.

"Garnet," Steven interjected, annoyed, "you're not supposed to use your future vision in this game!"

"What's even the point of this game?" Amethyst asked, looking at her cards.

"Its fun!" Steven said, smiling broadly.

Pearl raised an eyebrow. "How?"

"Well, it's... but..." He sighed, putting his cards down. "How about we do something you guys wanna do?"

"That'd be a pleasant change of pace!" Pearl said, smiling, her mind already abuzz with ideas. "We could tour the Falls of Ethra and see the sparkling waters of infinity!"

"Boooorrrrrinnng!" Amethyst booed, cupping her hands over her mouth.

"Well, what would you rather do?!" Pearl snapped.

"Guys, guys," Steven shouted, "don't fight! Come on! Garnet, what do you want to do?"

Garnet remained silent.

"Pearl," she said, suddenly speaking, "it's time."

"Wha'?" Pearl asked confusedly.

"We need to finally tell Steven about the war," Garnet said.

"What?" the other three said, looking at Garnet as she sat on the couch, one leg crossed over the other.

" _I_ think it's about time anyways," she said, turning her head to Pearl.

Pearl began to protest: "No, Garnet, we couldn't possibly-"

"STORY TIME!" Steven yelled, jumping up and climbing on the couch, swinging his legs.

"Woah, G, you sure Steven's ready for this?" Amethyst asked, leaning over and looking at Steven.

"Yes," Garnet said calmly. "Pearl, you know it better than any of us."

Pearl sighed. "I'm not sure."

"Pleeeeeeeeeease?" Steven asked, grinning.

"Fine," Pearl sighed unsurely. "Steven, we're going to tell you about the Gem War."


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE – THE PLANET TERRA NOVA

Earth, a small planet in the Solar System, insignificant in the broad scope of the infinite galaxies and universes out there, slowly rotated on the hologram transmitter.

"So, that's Terra Nova, huh?" Rose Quartz asked. Rose Quartz was a large pale woman, her hair pink and wild, wearing a white dress, a hole cut in the middle to show her gem which rested on her stomach.

"Hmm," Yellow Diamond said, sitting back in her chair. Her hair was spiked, her suit black, her diamond-gem rested on her chest in the form of an upside down triangle, representing the power she had.

"It sure is pretty," Rose said, leaning in towards the hologram in front of her, intrigued, a smile on her face.

They currently sat in the Council Room, where the leader Gems discussed future events for the planet Homeworld. Yellow Diamond sat across from Rose, Blue Diamond on her left and White Diamond on her right.

"We are to invade this planet," Blue Diamond said. "Remember that, Rose Quartz."

"Yes, I will remember," she responded, nodding.

"How long will it take?" White Diamond asked as they tried to focus their eyes on the rotating blue and green sphere.

"Weeks if we're lucky," Yellow Diamond said. "I'd rather not stay with such an inferior race for a long period of time."

Yellow Diamond snapped her fingers. "Peridot, shut the hologram off."

"Yes ma'am," a raspy high pitched voice responded. There was a loud beeping noise and the hologram of Earth disappeared.

"Now, we'll probably land somewhere in the less populated lands, somewhere where the recourses are large and unattained," Yellow Diamond said. "Peridot, assemble the ships for maintenance check."

"Yes ma'am," the Peridot responded again, walking out of the room, unbeknownst to Yellow Diamond, muttering derogatory phrases under her breath.

"Council dismissed," Yellow Diamond says.

"Thank you Yellow Diamond," the council responded in unison, beginning to walk out into the ship's hallways. Rose was just about to exit when Yellow Diamond's voice stopped her.

"Rose?" she said, more as a statement than a question.

"Yes ma'am?" Rose asked, turning around.

"Try not to get attached to these Earthlings. We _all_ know how you can be with other life-forms."

Rose nodded. "I'll try my hardest ma'am."

There was a brief moment of silence. Yellow Diamond finally broke it.  
"You may leave Rose Quartz."

Rose bowed and said, "Thank you ma'am," before she walked out, the door sliding shut behind her.

Yellow Diamond stared at Rose's empty seat. "Something tells me your hardest won't be good enough."


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO – THE MEETING OF TWO GEMS

A small red Gem walked through the maze of halls, lost and confused. Her hair was almost square like, a light black, a bandana wrapped around her forehead. She wore black pants and a sleeveless shirt, black boots, her Gem hidden on her left hand.

A tall green Gem (her Gem resting on her forehead) named Peridot, wearing a suit of green and black armor, a visor over her large eyes, came walking down the corridor. Ruby had no idea who exactly she was, but in her mind it was better than being lost forever.

The small red Gem tried to stop her. "Hey you, where's the—"

"Out of my way clod, I have maintenance to attend to," Peridot said, brushing past her angrily.

"FINE!" the red Gem shouted. "DIDN'T WANT YOUR STUPID HELP ANYWAYS!"

She began to walk down the hallway, huffing and puffing even more than before. A door opened and she bumped into a blue and white blur.

They fell backwards. The red Gem got up, brushing herself off. "Ugh, thanks a lot!" She turned to see who she bumped into, and she felt her stomach drop.

The Gem in front of her was the most beautiful entity she'd seen on the ship. This Gem wore a blue dress, which covered her body, only some of her arm being shown outside of her white shoulder cuffs and blue gloves. Her hair was long and curled up over her face.

"I'm sorry," the Gem said in a cool voice.

The small Gem practically melted there. She did something she wasn't very accustomed to. She said hello, putting out her hand.

"My name's Ruby," the red Gem said.

"Mine's Sapphire," the blue Gem said.

Ruby gulped. "So, uh, where are you headed?"

 _Oh man, I sound like an idiot,_ Ruby thought to herself.

"I was headed for the meditation room," Sapphire asked, her voice never changing tone.

"Oh yeah, how's that place doing?" Ruby asked; sweat starting to go down her neck.

Sapphire chuckled. "Oh, you're a keeper," she said, almost absent-mindedly.

Ruby felt her face go hot. "W-what?" she asked.

"I have this thing," Sapphire said, her voice lighter. "I can see many possible routes. One of them involves you asking me to establish a relationship with you." She smiled.

"And, uh, how do we get to that point?" Ruby asked, embarrassed that she could see through her rouse like that.

"Hmm…" Sapphire thought, staring into the future. "It starts with you coming to the mediation room with me."

Ruby's stomach practically flipped as she nodded vibrantly. "Yeah, sure let's go!"

Sapphire chuckled. "By the way, try not to focus too hard in the room."

"Why not?" Ruby asked, beginning to walk with Sapphire.

"Because you end up splitting your pants in front of Crystal and she'll never let you live it down."

Ruby laughed, as did Sapphire.

Ruby laughed again. "Oh, my gosh, your laugh is adorable!"

Sapphire blushed. "What? No it isn't..." She turned her head to the ground, her cheeks turning a darker shade of blue.

"I'm gonna call you Laughy Sapphy," Ruby said, lightly punching Sapphire in the arm.

Sapphire shook her head. "I knew you were going to."

"Wha-? Oh, I already hate this future vision thing! What else does it tell you? That we're going to become a thing?"

Ruby silently hoped the answer to that follow up was a yes.

Sapphire simply smirked and chuckled. "Maybe."

She walked ahead, Ruby dumbfounded.

After picking her jaw up off the floor, she started to run after Sapphire. "Wait, what do you mean 'Maybe'?"


	4. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE – THE COUNCIL (PART ONE)

Rose Quartz entered the Council Room, a wide expansive chamber. In the center stayed the hologram transmitter, large stone chairs set around it, Gems resting on the chairs to tell the Gem's color and authority. An open door was past Blue Gem's chair, leading to wider halls where the rooms of the Council were.

Yellow Diamond had called the Council together not even an hour after their last meeting.

Rose took her seat, Blue Diamond walking in, followed by White Diamond. They all greeted each other and took their seats.

"Where's Yellow Diamond?" White Diamond asked, looking at the empty chair.

"I suppose she's planning our invasion of Terra Nova," Blue Diamond said, slowly nodding. "So Rose Quartz, what are your plans for Earth?" Blue Diamond asked, turning to her.

Rose looked surprised. "Oh, um… I suppose that… I'll try to… make friends?" she said, giving her best smile/shrug.

"You don't plan on getting _attached_ to this species do you?" White Diamond asked.

"I don't know," Rose said, hiding her aggravation. "I love life and it's hard for me to just ignore it. I don't know how to describe it, but..."

They were interrupted by Yellow Diamond clearing her throat.

"Hello Yellow Diamond," they said in unison, bowing their heads. "Hmm," Yellow Diamond said, getting into her seat.

"I suppose you're all wondering why I called you here," she said, turning her head to the Council. "Well, it has come to my attention that we will be reaching Terra Nova in less than two days."

"Really that soon," Rose said, grinning.

Yellow Diamond's bright and cold yellow eyes flickered to Rose, who was slightly up in her chair. Her eyes met Rose's, which were bright pink and vibrant with emotion.

"Yes, Rose Quartz, that soon," her voice emotionless and annoyed. "And, as we do not know how the Homo-Sapiens will react to our landing, I thought it best we gained new companions. Serving gems."

"We're getting new shipments of Pearls?" White Diamond asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," Yellow Diamond said, nodding. "The Pearls will be here in no more than an hour. They're being transported as we speak. You shall meet your Pearl on the docking bay and claim them to your service."

"Is that all ma'am?" Blue Diamond asked.

"No," she responded, pulling out a transparent green screen, data scrolling across it in yellowish green font. "Peridot has informed me that a Gem wishes to join the Council."

"Who is it?" Rose asked.

"Jasper," Yellow Diamond responded.

"Jasper?" Rose said suddenly, not thinking about what she was saying.

"Yes. Jasper," Yellow Diamond said stiffly. "Do you have a problem with that Rose Quartz?"

Did she have a problem with it? Jasper, a large orange gem with long white hair, red tattoos covering her body, with a Gem for a nose, had always been a thorn in Rose's side. She'd constantly tried to one up her during training, using dirty tricks to try to end up on top. Rose would always get the upper hand naturally, but it still annoyed her having to jump a swinging mace heading right for her ankles. But, Yellow Diamond didn't seem to care about any of the Gems except herself.

"No ma'am," Rose said instead, biting her tongue.

"Alright then," Yellow Diamond said, her eyes glaring brightly at Rose. "We will hold a meeting of her acceptance after we're done with Terra Nova. If she meets the requirements, which I'm sure all of you are familiar with, she will join the Council. If not, she will stay in her current position."

Rose remembered her initiation into the Council. She almost had her Gem shattered by White Diamond, but was able to put her in a lock that knocked her out. Blue Diamond had almost hit her, but was caught off guard by Rose's speed and her shield, which she'd used to hit Blue Diamond in the Gem, knocking her out as well. Yellow Diamond was fast, a yellow and black bolt of power. They'd clashed, Yellow Diamond's weapon against Rose's shield. Rose barely disarmed Yellow Diamond, throwing the shield and knocking Yellow Diamond out as the shield finally shattered.

She put away the screen and stood up. "Meeting dismissed. Go to the docking bay in an estimated hour."

The rest of the Council stood up, bowing and saying their goodbyes. They all walked out as the door closed behind them, leaving the room in complete darkness.


	5. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR - TATTOOS AND STARS

Ruby and Sapphire had just left the meditation room, Ruby covering the back of her pants with one hand.

"I warned you," Sapphire said smiling, looking ahead.

"Yeah, but you didn't tell me which position not to do!" Ruby said, her cheeks turning a darker shade of red.

"Oh well," Sapphire said, smiling broadly. "I would've found out about your tattoo sooner or later."

Ruby's face turned even darker and hotter. "Y-you saw the tattoo?" she said worriedly.

"Mmmhmm," Sapphire said, nodding teasingly, "and I gotta say, the star was a cute touch."

Ruby wanted to crawl into a hole and hide forever, but Sapphire laughed again and she felt better.

"Who gave you that thing anyways?" Sapphire asked, smiling, turning left in the hallway.

"Oh, um… Tanzanite, she told me she was an expert at tattoos and she would give me one for free," she said, looking at her small boots, trying to hide her increasing blush.

"You don't have to be embarrassed. I have one myself," Sapphire said, smiling.

"You do?!" Ruby asked, her voice becoming more high-pitched, partly because of excitement and partly because of shock.

"Oh, don't worry. You'll probably see it… one day," she said, walking ahead into a lone room.

"Hey, where are you going?" Ruby asked, running into the room.

She was taken aback by the beauty outside of the window.

It was the universe. Space. Stars glittered in millions, asteroids slowly passing by, and to compliment the beauty even more there was the vast empty blackness in front of them.

"Wow, it's beautiful," Ruby said, taking her hand off the back of her pants and looking straight ahead into the majesty of the universe. She slowly walked to the window, looking outside.

"Isn't it though?" Sapphire said, walking over to join her. "What do you see?"

"What?" Ruby asked, suddenly taken out of her trance.

"What do you see out there?" Sapphire asked.

"I—I don't know. I can't describe it. I was never good at words."

Sapphire chuckled. "Well, what I see," she said, "is a natural beauty. All these stars that go on for infinity, galaxies and universes yet to be met by any form of life, the only problem with it is that if you stare and think to long… you start to feel small. Like you're just some small speck of life in a constantly changing world, and all you can do is stand there, while time just passes you by and—it gets to be too much."

There was a moment of silence.

"How long have you been coming here?" Ruby asked, looking at Sapphire sadly.

"Too long," she said.

Ruby closed her eyes and hesitantly moved her hand, interlocking it with Sapphire's.

"Well, you're not alone," she said, gripping her hand tightly. "'Cause I'll always be here."

Sapphire smiled and a single tear began to run down her small nose and down her right cheek. They stood closer to each other.

"So, uh… what _is_ your tattoo?" Ruby asked, slightly smiling.

Sapphire laughed and shook her head. "It's, uh, it's a moon."

"What kind of moon?"

Sapphire laughed harder and let go of Ruby's hand. "Come here!"

She began to chase Ruby around the observation deck, both of them laughing freely. Sapphire for once didn't feel small. She felt her stomach flip as she saw the laughing Gem in front of her and realized… she was in love. She eventually caught Ruby and sat on top of her. They both looked at each other and began to laugh more.

Ruby saw something on Sapphire's hand. "Your Gem, Sapphire," she said suddenly.

Sapphire looked at her hand. "Yes, what about it?" she asked.

Ruby raised her hand, showing off her red Gem. Sapphire put her hand out and connected her blue Gem with Ruby's red one.

There was a small sensation of tingling and Ruby chuckled, pulling back.

"That was weird," she said smiling.

"You're weird," Sapphire said, smiling and crossing her arms.

They both looked at each other and Sapphire tilted her head.

"Hmm…"

"What?" Ruby asked.

"I'm looking into the future and I can see something…"

"What? What is it?"

"I know your weakness now."

Ruby's eyes squinted. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, you may want to stop wearing sleeveless shirts," Sapphire said, grinning widely, wiggling her fingers.

"No! No! No!" Ruby said, smiling, pushing Sapphire off.

Sapphire got up and started running after Ruby who was running for the door.

"I'm going to get you!"

"No!"

Both of the Gems laughed all the way through the ship, Ruby all the while forgetting her pants were ripped.


	6. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE – AN ASSISTANT

The docking bay was a large steel room, where a large group of small carbonite travel ships gathered. Rose waited with Blue and White Diamond behind their leader, Yellow Diamond, who was waiting almost statue like for the oncoming arrival of Pearls.

There was a crackling noise as the intercom came on. The Peridot's voice came ringing over the PA. "Attention docking bay! New Pearl arrival incoming! Please move out of the landing area!"

Everyone going about their business turned and stopped to see the small carrier ship pull into the docking bay, its blue engine flames shutting off as it went into its slow landing. Yellow Diamond walked over to the carrier ship as the back hatch opened, revealing four new Pearls. Normally, there would be three dozen rows of twenty-five Pearls, but the shipment was not as necessary. All had pointed light brown hair, which curled around the side of the head and near the jawline. All wore a light blue combat suit, a small dark blue dress with short tan pants, Gems on their foreheads. They stepped out, their eyes wide as they realized their new surroundings.

They walked over to their respective Council members and bowed. "My liege," they said with their heads down. "You may rise," the Council said in unison. The Pearls stood at the ready. Rose began to walk off, her Pearl following her.

The Pearl stood straight up, in normal formation for a effecient Pearl just out of the factory. Her eyes were forward, his features still and calm.

They reached her room, Rose opening it. They stepped in, Rose walking to her desk to pull out a Homeworld document which stated her approval of her new Pearl. She filled out the form to the best of her speed and ability. Rose, noting the silence, turned around and saw the Pearl staring at the wall blankly.

"Are you alright?" she asked. The Pearl snapped to attention.

"Yes my liege," her Pearl responded, monotone.

"Okay then," Rose said, nodding, slightly smiling. She looked back to the document. "Oh, I need to run a few security questions first."

"Whatever is your wish my liege." The Pearl fascinated Rose. She didn't understand how they got the Pearls to be so still.

"What is your name?"

"I am Pearl-03252 of the Gem Facility, my liege."

"What is your purpose?"

"To serve and protect my master: Rose Quartz."

"Do you feel emotion?"

The Pearl paused for a moment. Rose waited patiently.

"Question not registered in Gem Facility database," she said quickly.

"Do you not know what feeling is?"

"What is feeling, my liege?"

"Emotion," Rose said, smiling brightly.

The Pearl tilted her head and began to sound out _emotion_ : "Eee-motion?"

Rose nodded. "Mmm-hmm, emotion, it's all around us."

"Define emotion, my liege," the Pearl said, deadly serious.

"I can't exactly define it. Come here," Rose said, gesturing for the Pearl to come over.

The Pearl walked over, bowing, and then standing up to face Rose, who was slightly smiling, a little thrown off by someone who didn't understand emotion.

Rose kneeled down and kissed the Pearl's Gem.

The Pearl shivered as warmth began to run through her Gem and face.

"Wh-what is happening, my liege?" the Pearl asked, her eyes beginning to grow.

"It's emotion!" Rose said, clapping her hands together in happiness.

"It is interfering with my prime directive, it must be eliminated!" the Pearl shouted.

"No! I command you to let it happen!" Rose said, over-excitedly.

The Pearl closed her eyes, fear seeming to run through her as she let the warmth of emotion run through her. "I'm scared," she said.

Rose smiled. "Good, that's an emotion!"

"Is that all there is?" her Pearl asked, as the warmth reached her fingertips and continued down her torso.

"You'll feel it in a second," Rose said, her smile getting bigger by the second.

The Pearl closed her eyes tighter. Her mouth began to curl and she smiled, beginning to laugh. "What's happening?" she asked through her laughter.

"That's happiness! C'mon Pearl! You've got it!"

The Pearl giggled and smiled, the warmth reaching her toes as it completely engulfed her body.

"So," Rose asked, "how do you feel?"

The eyes relaxed and a smile crept onto her face.

"I feel good," she said.

"Now, what's your name?"

"My name is…"

She stopped and thought. She smiled and looked at Rose.

"My name is Pearl. And I'm sworn to protect you."

"Nice to meet you Pearl," Rose said, smiling, putting out her hand. Pearl shook it daintily.

As Rose turned around, Pearl felt her insides warm. She almost said something to Rose, but stopped as she somehow registered what the feeling was.

It was love.


	7. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX – FIRST CONTACT

Rose looked up at the Interplanetary Traveler in front of her. A giant round stone dish held up by three thick long legs. Peridot had built these by order of Yellow Diamond, who was getting into her own Traveler with her Pearl, putting her visor over her penetrating yellow eyes.

Rose began to walk into the Traveler, looking over her shoulder to see Pearl staring at her, quickly turning her head and blushing when Rose looked at her. Rose smiled and walked through the tunnel, heading into the control room. Pearl slowly walked in, looking around at the architecture inside. A wide screen was on the wall, a control panel in front of it.

"This way Pearl," Rose's voice resounded from the hall to the left. Pearl followed the voice, going down hallways, staring at the etchings on the walls and the floor, amazed at the detailing put into the interior of this massive ship.

Pearl finally reached the control room, where Rose stood. She walked over, looking at Rose's fingers scatter across the controls. "So, we'll be getting to Earth with this?" Pearl asked, looking at the massive screen in front of them.

"Yes," Rose said, her eyes locked onto the controls. "And we should be leaving… now!"

The ship shook, beginning to lift off. Rose put in a button prompt and the screen showed Terra Nova, locking on to a position.

The ship took off, shaking Pearl a bit and making her fall back. Two large hands caught her as she fell. Pearl looked up and felt her stomach flip as her eyes met Rose's bright pink ones. "Are you okay?" Rose asked. "Y-yes," Pearl said, being lifted up by Rose. "I'm-I'm okay my liege."

Text appeared on screen: 1 HOUR TO LANDING.

"Looks like we've got time to kill," Rose said.

"Kill?" Pearl said, her eyes wide, pulling her spear out from the Gem in her forehead.

"No, no, no! I didn't mean kill as in kill, I meant we have time to relax!" Rose said quickly, holding Pearl's arm.

"Oh…" Pearl blushed, putting the spear back. "I'm sorry, I didn't understand."

"It's fine," Rose said, smiling. "You're learning, and that's good."

Pearl blushed even more, looking down at the ground. "Thank you."

Pearl's eyes widened even more as she felt Rose's hand rest on her shoulder. "Pearl, are you okay?"

"Yes, my liege, I am perfectly fine and functioning," Pearl said in her best manual voice.

"I don't know. Did my emotions affect you?"

"No! They felt… good. I didn't know they existed and how great they felt. I feel a million things now."

"Like what?"

Pearl hesitated. "Um… Happiness, fear, sadness, anger, disgust, and…"

Pearl paused. Rose looked at her confusedly.

"And?"

"…and…love."

Rose smiled. "That's wonderful. I'm glad you're experiencing these things firsthand. Oh, I'm so excited about how humans will be!"

"Yes… me too." Pearl looked at the screen. Terra Nova, blue and green, they would be landing there. Rose would be with her. She smiled subtly, looking down at her shoes.

The hour passed by quickly.

The Interplanetary Traveler landed with a thud, Pearl slightly shaking. Rose turned around, smiling, and walking towards the exit.

The door opened and Rose stepped out, her smile wavering slightly as she saw the village they were in.

These were people; there were humans, all of them skinny and wearing rags. They were all staring at Rose.

"Um… hi…?" Rose said, slightly smiling, waving her hand lightly.

There was a light tug at her dress. She looked down and saw a small child, their hair long. "Are you a god?"

Pearl suddenly popped out, her spear above her head. "Step away!"

The child yelled and ran.

Rose turned to Pearl angrily. "Pearl, we're supposed to be getting to know these people! Not scare them off!"

Pearl blushed and looked at the villagers. The child was hiding behind his mother.

"Sorry. I'm… I'm sorry." Pearl stepped away, embarrassed.

"Hello-um-people, I am Rose Quartz from the planet Homeworld. We have come to your world in peace. We are to harvest minerals for our home!"

The people stared at her before bowing. The child walked over and handed her a small wooden block.

"Oh, um… thank you!" Rose said. She put out a hand, lightly patting the child on the head. The child looked up, his eyes becoming brighter. He smiled, beginning to climb her, laughing. He crawled up, sitting on her shoulder.

"Rose Quartz is our friend!" the child shouted, hugging onto her. Rose smiled and hugged the child back, making sure not to crush him. The villagers slowly came up, beginning to hug her one by one.

Pearl looked at the group of villagers hugging her and slowly walked up. The villagers turned to her, Rose looking down. Rose and Pearl locked eyes. Rose's hand slowly raised up, open. Pearl put out her hand and connected it with Rose.

It was their first contact.

And to Pearl, it felt good.


	8. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN – STAR-CROSSED

Ruby and Sapphire lied in Ruby's cabin. Ruby had changed pants.

Sapphire had her head on Ruby's shoulder, Ruby's arm around her waist. Ruby was drifting off, the euphoria and adrenaline of the playful chasing wearing away. Sapphire had caught her (though Ruby didn't exactly give her 100% when trying to run away) and the torment had lasted for two minutes before they finally crashed in Ruby's room.

Ruby's room had a small window outside, and after they'd calmed and Ruby had changed, they had begun to look out the window. Stars glittered outside, Sapphire seeming completely enraptured.

Ruby began to twirl a lock of white hair around her red finger. Sapphire sighed and looked up. "Hello."

Ruby smiled and rustled her hair, Sapphire reaching up to grab her arm. Ruby pushed Sapphire's arm down, both of them toppling.

They rolled and when they finally readjusted, Ruby was on top. She smiled maliciously and looked down at Sapphire. "Ah, looks like it's my turn for revenge!" she said, chuckling maniacally. "No!" Sapphire playfully yelled, trying to push Ruby off.

Ruby began to poke at Sapphire's stomach, causing her to chuckle. Sapphire returned by squeezing Ruby's sides rapidly, sending her into hysterical laughing. Ruby's hand flailed and pushed the hair covering Sapphire's face to the side, revealing a one wide blue eye, taking up a majority of the Gem's face.

They stopped their assault and looked at each other.

"Woah…." Ruby simply said, looking down.

Sapphire looked to the side. "I knew you would have figured out eventually," she said. "Just — not like this." She pushed the hair in front of her eye again. "The other gems don't take to kindly to me only having one eye and I'm not too comfortable letting people know about, even if I'm connected with them. I know it may sound silly, but I—"

"Hey," Ruby said, interrupting her.

Sapphire looked at Ruby, concerned.

"I really don't care. Besides, I think you look better with it."

Ruby leaned in and pushed the hair out of the way of Sapphire's eye. She smiled and closed her eyes. Sapphire closed her eyes and they leaned in, their lips inches away, their hands touching.

They both opened their eyes as their Gems began to tingle, buzzing.

"Woah," Ruby said, looking at her Gem which was now glowing bright red.

"Our Gems are connecting… oh… do you see them?" Sapphire said.

"See what?" Ruby asked confusedly.

"The stars."

Ruby raised an eyebrow and looked at Sapphire. Then she saw them.

Stars were circling around Sapphire, lighting up her white hair with yellow light, illuminating the room.

They both laughed at the phenomenon and looked at each other.

Ruby didn't think she could be this lucky, not in a million years.

Sapphire reached up and put a hand on Ruby's face. She began to pull in. Ruby's eyes widened, sweat began to drip down her forehead as she came closer to Sapphire.

Their lips puckered and met.

There was a tingling sensation in their guts and then a bright purple light.

The cabin was empty; the only thing left was what looked to be a large ball of white light, two Gems floating in the middle.

Anyone on board would realize what this was.

They were fusing.


	9. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT – TRAINING

Pearl looked up at Rose Quartz as she paced the silent control room of the Interplanetary Traveler.

"What is wrong my liege?" Pearl asked.

"Nothing's wrong Pearl. I'm thinking…." Rose answered, distracted.

"About what…?"

"This planet, these people, and you, just all sorts of things," Rose said, walking to the control panel.

Pearl's stomach fluttered. _She said you,_ Pearl thought, swallowing.

"How may I help, my liege?"

Rose turned and looked at Pearl, a determined look on her face. "Hmmm…" She walked over, Pearl's eyes seeming widen. Rose put a hand on her chin in a contemplating manner.

"Pearl," she said, "how would like to be my knight?"

"Wh-what?" Pearl stammered out.

"My knight, Pearl, someone who can fight for me, and help protect these people."

Pearl kneeled. "I would be honored, my liege."

Rose nodded and walked to a panel in the wall. Inserting in a combination, a warp pad rotated up. Rose stepped onto it, gesturing for Pearl to follow. Pearl stepped onto the warp pad.

A bright light shot out and they were gone.

They appeared somewhere completely different.

Once Pearl had shaken off the confusion, she looked out over the landscape. They were in the sky. Pearl stepped back. Rose was already walking up a flight of stairs. Following, Pearl saw they stood on an even higher platform, columns standing up. Rose stood in the middle of the arena.

"Here Pearl," Rose called, waving.

Pearl ran down, kneeling in front of Rose. "What is it you wish of me, my liege?"

"Rise…."

Pearl stood.

"Draw your weapon."

Pearl drew out her staff, looking at Rose. "Now what?" she asked.

"Now, we're going to train."

Rose materialized a shield in one hand and in the other one a sword.

Rose didn't like using the sword, finding the shield was more effective for things such as blocking and fighting. Though she knew that if she was ever facing an enemy, the sword would be needed.

Rose swung, Pearl blocking with her and sliding back. Pearl ran forward and jumped, clashing her spear onto Rose's shield. Rose pushed back, sending Pearl into a back-flip. Pearl landed and slid, aiming the spear horizontally. Rose jumped, Pearl sliding under. Pearl quickly twisted back up, Rose landing and spinning.

Their eyes locked. Pearl could feel her heart starting to race. She knew what she needed to do.

Pearl twisted in a circle, swinging the spear. Rose consistently blocked the swings, but was caught off guard as Pearl slipped a leg behind Rose's leg and kicked, sending Rose down. She quickly rebounded and responded with a beautiful dance/attack maneuver, the sword and shield becoming part of her. Pearl quickly blocked the attack and leaped up. As she landed, she jabbed the spear behind her. A hand grabbed the end of the spear, and she was dragged back…

…landing in the arm of Rose.

Their eyes met again and Rose started to smile, blushing slightly. She leaned in, Pearl's eyes wide.

She saw Rose's lips, pink and full, leading to hers.

Their lips touched.

There was a flash.

A warmth traveled through their bodies as they grew, they were becoming anew.


	10. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE – LAPIS

There was a series of rapid knocks on her door, causing the blue ocean Gem to fall out of her small bed, hitting the metal floor.

"Lapis!" a gruff voice yelled behind the metal door.

 _Great,_ Lapis Lazuli thought, _Jasper's here._

Getting up, Lapis wiped the dirt off of her blue top and dress bottom. Some of her pale skin was revealed by her swimsuit, with also allowed the blue Gem on her back to be revealed. Pushing a lock of dark blue hair out her eyes, she opened the security door.

The large orange gem known as Jasper towered above her, her white hair dangling over her shoulders, her eyes wide. "What were you doing?" she asked angrily.

"I—I was resting Jasper, and I—"

Jasper's large hand grasped onto Lapis' thin wrist, squeezing tight and dragging her along.

"Come on, we need to investigate the land!"

Lapis finally remembered where they were: Terra Nova. It'd had taken an hour and a half for the Interplanetary Traveler to land, and Lapis thought it would've been a good idea to try and get some "sleep".

Her dark blue eyes glared at Jasper as her back was turned. They reached the control room, Jasper unlocking the door leading to the outside.

A bright light was outside. Peridot told Lapis that it was known as the Sun and that it seemed to fuel the planet. Jasper let Lapis go, but in such a way that she was forced to roll down onto the ground.

Lapis coughed as sand blew past her. Standing up shakily, she looked over the desolate landscape. Some patches of grass (another thing Peridot had told her about) moved slightly in the wind. Lapis began to walk, feeling light sand crunch under her bare feet. Jasper walked out, looking around. She pulled out a small communicator.

"This is Jasper to Yellow Diamond. We have no contact here. I repeat: There are no signs of life in the area, over."

The communicator crackled and Yellow Diamond responded. "I see. We will plant life then. There's been news of new resources on a small island. We shall send a group of Injectors down for the new resources and hopefully we will gain a multitude of new Gems. You will plant them there and let them grow, over."

"Yes Commander Yellow Diamond," Jasper said, putting the communicator away. "Lapis! Examine the area more, I'll contact the Injectors!"

Jasper walked into the Interplanetary Traveler, leaving Lapis alone.

Lapis began walking, leaving light footprints in the sand behind her.

She passed a weird green plant, spike-like attachments on it. Lapis, naturally curious, put out a finger and touched one of the attachments, reeling back with a squeak of small pain as an attachment pricked her finger. She waved her hand hurriedly, trying to wave the pain away. After it had become null, she began to walk again.

The lack of life in the area made her somewhat nervous. Fortunately, she came across a turtle. It was skinny, cracked and dehydrated. A feeling of pity went over her as she watched the pitiful creature painfully move along.

She punched the ground, leaving a shallow hole, and put out her hand and summoned a small pool of water. The turtle walked up to the water hole and began to drink from it.

Lapis smiled and began to kneel down, her eyes wide with curiosity, a smile of accomplishment on her face.

"LAPIS!" a voice rang across the wasteland, the turtle looking up and going back into its shell (much to Lapis' dismay).

Standing up, she saw Jasper striding over. "What are you doing?!" she yelled, stomping over. Lapis stood her ground. "I was examining—like you told me too!"

Jasper gave Lapis the glare that she was known for and looked down at the turtle in its shell, the pool of water next to it. "Examining huh? Or playing with insignificant creatures?" She picked up the turtle shell, Lapis beginning to panic.

"P-put it down Jasper!" she yelled.

"Or what? You gonna tell on me, Lazuli?" she asked mockingly, beginning to laugh.

Lapis felt a surge of anger go through her and before she knew it, she was lifting the water and wrapping it around Jasper's hand, dragging it down. The turtle rolled out of Jasper's hand, landing upright.

Jasper threw her arm up suddenly, breaking the water and wrapping her hand around Lapis' thin throat.

"So, how do you think Yellow Diamond will respond to a small Gem like you being broken?" Jasper said in a gruff voice.

"Jasper, don't!" Lapis yelled pitifully as she saw Jasper's hand reaching behind her, her cold fingers touching the blue Gem.

The communicator crackled. "Jasper, come in Jasper, over."

Jasper picked up the communicator, speaking into it. "This is Jasper. What's the status of the Injectors, over?"

"We're pulling towards the stratosphere right now, an estimated half hour, over."

"Fine, we'll head back to Homeworld, over."

"Yes ma'am, Operation Kindergarten now underway. Over and out."

Jasper turned back to Lapis and grimaced. "Look's like you live another day." She dropped Lapis, who landed with a heavy thud. "Come back to the Traveler when you're done playing with Earth creatures."

Lapis adjusted herself, her skinny trembling arms barely holding her up. The turtle came out of the shell and looked at Lapis.

Lapis put some more water into the hole and began to walk back to the Interplanetary Traveler. She knew she would have to spend the rest of the journey in her room to avoid having her Gem shattered by Jasper.

She wished she was with Peridot. At least she didn't treat her poorly and would heal any damages caused by Jasper.

She sighed and walked onto the Traveler. The ship set off and traveled back to Homeworld, Lapis hurrying back to her room and locking the door, curling up into her bed and trying to get some "sleep" or the closest she could come to it.


	11. Chapter 10

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Alright, so, for those of you following the story, you may have noticed there's always a gap between chapters being uploaded. Those are for two reasons:**

 **Personal matters that leave me unable to write Sundays, Mondays, Tuesdays, and sometimes Fridays and Saturdays.**

 **School.**

 **Now, school may not be a big problem right now, but it may affect the story progress, especially around exam times and depending on my grades. I felt as though I needed to inform the followers of this story who I've hooked somehow.**

 **The followers who I am so thankful for.**

 **Seriously, thank you guys, you make me** _ **want**_ **to do this. If it wasn't for you, I probably wouldn't have made it past chapter two or three and would've just let this fanfic sit and rot. Thank you. Sincerely.**

 **Now enjoy the chapter.**

 **-Saxon01**

CHAPTER TEN – GARNET

The fusion was nearly over. Inside the translucent glow, two formless shapes spoke.

"Wha-? Where are we?"

"Ruby, where are you?"

 _Sapphire!_ Ruby thought. "I'm right here!" she yelled, looking around, somehow there and nowhere at the same time. Inside the fusion was a weird mixture of pink and yellow and white, all the colors swirling together in a weird combination.

Ruby was a red blur, Sapphire a blue one, but none of them were truly themselves, instead being translucent blurs.

"I-I can't find you," Sapphire said, her voice echoing in the fusion.

"I can barely see," Ruby shouted. "What's going on? We kissed and now we're—"

There was a long pause. Ruby muttered out the word, "—fusing", and they were back to reality.

There was a silence as they hit the ground. They looked up and saw their arms. They were long and the color of Ruby. "What?" they muttered. They gasped and clamped a hand to their mouth. Their voice had changed. It was lower, and had a slight accent to it.

 _A mirror,_ they thought, pushing up. They ran to the nearest mirror-like object they could find: a window looking out into space.

They saw themselves.

They now had three eyes, each of them a different color. Their hair was like Ruby's, a black square like mass. Their clothing had been replaced by a thin red shirt, black pants with connected black boots that were red at the heel and at the tip. A Gem was on each hand, red like Ruby's.

"What…." They looked in the reflection of the window again and blinked.

"We fused," Sapphire muttered, with her voice still in that accented tone.

"How?!" Ruby shouted, her voice too disguised by the new figure's.

"Calm down," Sapphire said reassuringly.

"CALM DOWN?!" Ruby exploded. "HOW CAN I CALM DOWN WHEN WE'RE FUSED, SAPPHIRE?! I DIDN"T PLAN ON FUSING!"

"RUBY," Sapphire snapped. Ruby fell silent.

"I'm sorry…." Ruby muttered, the fusion's head falling down.

"Now, we need to unfuse, and we can discuss this with a professional. Do you think it was the kiss?"

"It had to be…."

"But, I don't understand it either. I thought fusion happened with a dance, not a kiss."

"I don't know. Can we unfuse…?" Ruby's voice became quieter. "Please?"

There was a bright flash and they fell to the floor.

Ruby looked up, wide-eyed and scared. Then she saw Sapphire, who was leaning against the wall now. She turned and looked to Ruby, her eye wide.

Then she smiled. And they began to laugh. Tears ran down their cheeks as they ran to each other and hugged. There was a moment of silence before Ruby spoke.

"So, who do we go to?"

"I have no clue…." Sapphire looked at Ruby. "So… you want to fuse again?"

Ruby gave a weak smile and looked at the ground.

"Not that we have to," Sapphire began to say. "I mean, it's up to y—"

Ruby kissed Sapphire again, the warmth in her and Sapphire's stomach returning and rising through their bodies, their Gems beginning to tingle.

The flash occurred again and they felt united.

"So, who are we now?" Ruby asked.

They contemplated, before Sapphire finally said, "We're Garnet."


	12. Chapter 11

CHAPTER ELEVEN – A RAINBOW

 _She kissed me,_ Pearl kept thinking, her cheeks a turquoise blue.

 _I kissed her,_ Rose thought, her cheeks a bright pink.

The fusion process ended and they landed gracefully onto the ground.

Long strands of yellow and pink hair rolled over their shoulders and in front of their face. They looked down and saw they wore Pearl's outfit, but a thin translucent veil over it, taken from Rose. "We're fused," they said, looking at their hands, which were a shade of purple.

"Rose," Pearl said, speaking as the fusion.

There was a silence.

 _We're… a rainbow…._ Rose thought mystically, staring at the arms and hands in front of her, closing and opening them thoughtfully.

"My liege," Pearl said, "if you wish to unfuse…."

"Wait Pearl, just let it be."

Pearl, even in fusion form, felt her cheeks go warm. She didn't know quite how they looked, but she was taller now, and there seemed to be eyes below her, most likely Rose's.

They walked on the floor of the floating arena, kicking crumbled pillar pieces miles with their feet. Pearl felt a slight pressure, hearing Rose's voice in the distance. They were connected mentally.

Rose looked out over the ledge of the arena, seeing the major drop below, the clouds slowly and gracefully moving under. "Pearl," Rose said suddenly.

"Yes, my liege?"

"Let's practice like this."

"What?" Pearl asked.

"Summon your weapon," Rose ordered.

Their hands cupped around their Gem, which rested on where their navel would be, like Rose's. A spear formed, a shield forming on the other hand.

They began to spin, twirling the spear, twisting around, and pushing the shield forward, following it up with the stab of a spear. They continued for a few minutes before they rested, closing their eyes, and then unfusing.

As they unfused, Pearl felt herself go dizzy, her arms falling backwards.

She felt two hands grab her back and support her as she fell. Opening her eyes and looking up, she saw Rose looking down on her with a small smile, caringly.

"My liege," Pearl squeaked out.

Rose leaned down and whispered into Pearl's ear, "We need to get back to Earth. The people are expecting us, and Yellow Diamond needs the information."

Pearl felt a shiver ran down her spine as she blushed brightly. "O-okay," she muttered out, her voice barely above a murmur.

Taking the warp pad back to the Interplanetary Traveler, Rose walked to the control pad, pressing in the combination to land on Terra Nova.

Pearl stood silently, looking at the ground.

"My liege?" she asked.

Rose turned. "Yes Pearl?"

"I… Are you okay with us… fusing?"

Rose smiled and walked over to Pearl, cupping Pearl's chin in her hand. "Pearl, it's perfectly alright with me. Besides…."

Rose winked.

"You're pretty good with being a fusion."

She walked back to the controls. Pearl smiled, holding one arm with a hand, blushing again.

 _I'm good at being a fusion,_ she thought. She thought the same thing over and over again. Again and again until the Interplanetary Traveler landed back on Earth, and the villagers ran out to greet them.


	13. Chapter 12

CHAPTER TWELVE – ROSE AND THE PEOPLE

The villagers were automatically woken by the sound of the Interplanetary Traveler landing on the brown earth outside. By the time the ship had opened and Rose Quartz had walked out, the people were already awake and attentive.

The children, who rubbing their tired eyes, stood at full attention as the large pink deity stepped out, her pink hair rolling over her shoulders, and her bright pink eyes reflecting heavenly lights from the rising sun as she looked over the villagers and slightly bowed.

As she walked towards them, the children began to clamor around her excitedly, pulling on her dress and jumping up and down hurriedly. Pearl, who was standing upright, her mind still buzzing from the fusion, tried her best not to push the children off with her spear, as she knew that doing that to a human, according to the data she was programmed with, would most likely send them flying into the stratosphere.

Rose picked up a child and cautiously spun them around, slightly bouncing them. She rested the child on her shoulder and turned to face the village.

"Hello," she said brightly.

"Hello Rose Quartz," the villagers responded, slightly bowing.

Rose blushed slightly and chuckled brightly while bowing back, holding onto the child with one hand as she did so. "It is with a heavy heart I must inform you that I cannot stay forever, and I cannot return often."

This was met with a loud groan of sadness from the villagers, the children beginning to question her and cling onto her legs.

"I know, I am saddened too, but we have plans for your planet that must take effect soon, as it will shape my life as well as it does yours. Please try to understand," Rose said, gently patting the heads of the children around her.

Pearl watched, feeling a twinge of regret as the children ran back to their mothers, hugging them tightly in dismay and sadness.

Rose felt even worse. She knew she was what was causing their sadness. There would have to be _some_ way to help them feel better. She thought for as long as she could, pacing back and forth on the soil lightly, the villagers following her every step. Her eyes lit up as it came to her.

"I've got it!" she said suddenly, making the villagers jump in surprise. She turned to Pearl. "Pearl," she said excitedly, "I know what we need to do!"

"What is that my liege?" Pearl asked unsurely.

"We'll convince Yellow Diamond to let us stay on Earth! I can tell her so much about these people and what they are and what they do and… look at that!" She pointed to a running water mechanism, which let water into a large tub underneath a drain.

"That's what these people can do! We can do this Pearl; we could stay here and go to Homeworld!"

Pearl was anxiously thinking. She knew, by Law Twenty-three, Section F of the Guidebook she was programmed with, that interaction with any other life-forms when not on duty was strictly prohibited.

"My liege, I…"

Pearl looked down, thinking hard. Rose put a hand on Pearl's shoulder, Pearl instinctively looking up. Rose's eyes were reassuring, her voice calm again and her demeanor strong. "I know what you're thinking Pearl. We would be breaking Gem Law. Yellow Diamond would sooner have our heads than let us interact with humans, but… I need to let these people know that we're not callus or cruel, that we'll be ready to help them within a moments notice and that we _can_ be ready."

Pearl looked into Rose's eyes one last time and put her hand on Rose's. "Alright," Pearl said, "I'll back you up with Yellow Diamond.'

Rose smiled calmly and bent down, kissing Pearl on the Gem. A warm rush ran down Pearl and a shiver went down her spine.

Rose turned around to face the villagers. "Attention humans, we shall return, one day. It may be a while before we can come back, but we _will_. Eventually…."

The villagers cheered, children running around and jumping on Rose, hugging onto her.

Rose could do nothing but laugh and cheer with them. But in her stomach, mixed with the euphoria and excitement, there was a hint of fear.

If Yellow Diamond suspected treachery, she could shatter their Gems. Jasper would be able to take over Rose's position easily. They would need all the luck in the world, and for Yellow Diamond to see reason. One was more plausible than the other.


	14. Chapter 13

CHAPTER THIRTEEN – THE COUNCIL (PART TWO)

The Council room was colder than Rose remembered it being. Then again, she had spent a few hours among a new species who welcomed her with open arms. To be back in such a hostile environment must have made everything seem more dangerous and cold.

She had sent a request to Yellow Diamond for the Council to meet up. They would be here soon. Pearl stood behind Rose anxiously, slightly swinging back and forth on the balls of her feet, looking around the Council room, seeing the bright fluorescent lights which dimly illuminated the dark and claustrophobic room.

Pearl was half scared and half amazed. She had been told by programming that a Pearl would rarely be allowed access to the Council's conversations and that she was to do no more than to wait outside and wait for orders. And yet, here she was, in the Council room, with the great Rose Quartz, about to meet the main authority of the Gems: Yellow Diamond.

Rose took her seat and adjusted, sitting forward, her hair slightly falling towards her eyes. Pearl looked over and moved the hair so that her bright pink eyes were clearly seen, in their full authoritative state. Rose's eyes flickered to Pearl for a second, a smile went across her face, and then her eyes went back to the hologram projector in front of her.

"Now Pearl," Rose suddenly said, her voice less excited than usual, "Yellow Diamond is a... intimidating figure. But, if you don't speak, she has nothing to use against you. Be cautious of how you speak and act, as she examines everything at the same time. If she speaks to you, speak rarely, as Pearls are programmed to do."

Pearl bowed. "Of course my liege," she said, monotone.

The door suddenly swung open and Blue Diamond entered, followed by White Diamond. They sat at their chairs and looked at Rose, before their eyes focused on Pearl.

"Rose Quartz…?" Blue Diamond asked concernedly.

"Yes Blue Diamond?" Rose said, turning her head to look at the Gem.

"I… that is _your_ Pearl, correct?"

"Yes, this is Pearl."

"You mean _a_ Pearl," White Diamond interjected.

"No," Rose said, her voice being both strong and offended. "She is _Pearl_ , as in an intricate part of life and our society. Where's your Pearl, White Diamond?"

White Diamond looked to the side and began to tap her fingers against the chair's armrest.

"How about your Pearl, Blue Diamond? How are they?" Rose said sharply, turning her head to face Blue Diamond.

Blue Diamond adjusted in her chair. "I'll have you know that the Pearl I order is sweeping the hallways, as a Pearl is _supposed to do_."

As she said these final three words, she glared at Pearl, who looked down, not daring to return the glare in fear of a decommission order from the Council.

The door opened, stopping the antagonistic silence that permeated the room. Yellow Diamond stepped in, and Pearl felt her heart go to her stomach. Yellow Diamond was taller than she looked on the database, and her outfit fit her height and size. Pearl knew that if she was ever to fight Yellow Diamond, her Gem would be shattered into nothing, just by a swing of the terrifying Gem's hand. Gulping, Pearl did the best she could to stand upright, in factory mode.

Yellow Diamond sat and looked over at Pearl.

"Rose Quartz," Yellow Diamond said, more ordering than questioning.

"Yes Yellow Diamond?" Rose responded calmly.

"Rose, what is your Pearl doing in here?"

"She is here to help me defend my case."

" _She_ ," Yellow Diamond sounded out inquisitively. "You have taken to classifying it by a gender. Tell me, _Pearl_ , what do you do for Rose Quartz?"

Pearl was able to get out the sentence, barely missing a slip of the tongue. "I tend to my liege and make sure all of her needs are benefited."

"And what _needs_ are these, Pearl?"

"Sweeping, cleaning, protecti—"

"Correct me if I'm wrong," Yellow Diamond interjected, "but are sweeping and cleaning not the same thing?"

"You know what she meant," Rose said coldly.

"Rose Quartz, please, let _her_ speak; after all, if she is high enough to be referred to as a gender, I take it she can speak for herself. Am I not wrong?" Yellow Diamond raised an eyebrow at Rose, a sly smirk on her face.

"I apologize," Pearl said, bowing apologetically. "It was my mistake, I shall recode my flaw."

"Well Rose Quartz, your Pearl may be somewhat useful after all. But, tell me, Pearl, what has Rose taught you?"

Pearl looked up. "Commander Diamond—"

" _What_ did Rose Quartz teach you?" Yellow Diamond asked, her face in a sneer, her teeth gritted.

"I—"

"Tell me or I shall have you decommissioned."

Pearl threw a look at Rose, whose eyes were wide as the sun and burning just as bright, an unknown hatred seeming to radiate from her very being.

"Don't look at her," Yellow Diamond said, "look at me."

Pearl turned back to Yellow Diamond, who was staring coldly at Pearl, a side of her lip curled in a smile.

"She taught me… emotion," Pearl said hesitantly.

"Oh, _emotion_ , hmm…?" She chuckled and sat back. "And what 'emotions' are there exactly?"

Pearl began to protest, "I can't—"

" _Can't_ is not an emotion, Pearl-03252. Now, speak." Yellow Diamond seemed to spit venom in her words and Pearl felt every sting.

"Happiness—"

Yellow Diamond chuckled. Pearl paused and then continued.

"Sadness, fear—"

"Fear, did you say?" Yellow Diamond said suddenly, her yellow eyes suddenly glowing horrifyingly bright. "Do you know what fear is?"

"Commander Diamond, I—"

"Of course you know what fear is," Yellow Diamond said, beginning to stand. "It's plain to see. I could see it on you from the second I walked through that door. But true fear is being powerless to stop something; something you know can hurt, and _will_ hurt."

As she spoke, Yellow Diamond raised her hand and put a finger onto Pearl's forehead, resting on the center of her Gem. Pearl began to sweat. Yellow Diamond's finger began to push forward, putting pressure on the Gem.

"Did you know it takes me only a few pounds of pressure to break a Gem, especially a Pearl's Gem? I just got my twelfth Pearl today, and you may join the other eleven in the storage container—"

Yellow Diamond was cut off by her finger being grabbed. Pearl looked over, seeing Rose was the one who'd grabbed Yellow Diamond's finger. Rose began to close her hand tighter around the finger, her eyes burning with hatred.

"Rose Quartz, I demand you release my finger, now," Yellow Diamond ordered.

Rose remained silent, instead beginning to put even more pressure on the finger.

"Rose Quartz, let go of my finger – _NOW_ ," Yellow Diamond spoke through gritted teeth, her eyes matching Rose's in intensity.

Rose angrily gritted her teeth together and in a rare instance, let her anger show. Her face contorted into a grimace of rage. And, with a snap, Rose twisted Yellow Diamond's finger up, the finger sticking upwards. Yellow Diamond grabbed her hand and, in blind rage, kicked Rose into Blue Diamond's chair. Rose hit Blue Diamond and went rolling back onto the ground. Yellow Diamond grimaced in pain and began to walk over.

"I shall have you exiled for this!" she yelled, pushing her finger back into place. "Your Gem will be shattered and left to wander in space, and the only things of you that will remain are memories and your decommissioned Pearl!"

Yellow Diamond turned and took in a deep breath, her eyes returning to their calm demeanor. Turning around, she closed her eyes. "Return to your room," she said. "Your punishment shall be decided by the members of the Council. You will not take part in the scavenging of Terra Nova."

"No!" Rose shouted, standing up.

Yellow Diamond's eyes opened slowly. "No?"

"No, I shall not sit idle while you destroy this amazing planet for your own selfish needs! If you attack that planet, I will stop at nothing – _nothing_ – to stop you and the armada!"

Yellow Diamond stared at Rose and chuckled. "Very well. Have fun training. It shall give me some pleasure to watch you wiped out of existence."

Rose waited and walked towards the door coolly, the door sliding open. "Pearl, come with me. We have training to do and an army to build." They left the room.

Yellow Diamond turned to the door in the back of the room and began to walk towards it.

"Rose Quartz is a fool to fight us," Blue Diamond said.

"To think she can take on us. They won't last a day. Right Yellow Diamond?" White Diamond turned to face Yellow Diamond, whose back was turned at the door.

"Of course," Yellow Diamond said emotionlessly, walking past the door and into the hallway.

However, her face betrayed her. Her body showed calm and readiness, but her face showed her true terror. She knew Rose Quartz could wipe out half an army in a day if she truly meant it, and judging by the way she acted back in the Council room, Yellow Diamond knew Rose meant it this time. And that horrified Yellow Diamond to her very core.


	15. Chapter 14

CHAPTER FOURTEEN – "YOUR KNIGHT"

Entering Rose's room was oddly comforting. Pearl was relieved to have survived the confrontation with Yellow Diamond, but the feeling of dread had stayed with her even as they left.

Rose seemed affected too, which made Pearl uneasy. Rose's pink and pale forehead was now slightly bruised from hitting Blue Diamond's chair (and Blue Diamond herself).

Rose sat on a large chair, pink with a fur covering the armrests and back. She sat back and closed her eyes, sighing out heavily. She opened them quickly as she felt a hand touching her bruise. She looked down to see Pearl, examining the minor injury. "Yellow Diamond…." Pearl said, lightly running her fingers across the purple mark. "It was nothing," Rose said, closing her eyes again.

"No, it _was_. You… protected me. I doubt any of the other Gems would have done that."

"There are good Gems on this planet, Pearl," Rose said, opening her eyes and looking away at the ground. "You just haven't met any yet. Don't be discouraged because you met the ones who can't control their power."

Pearl nodded understandingly. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. You're the only one I can talk to."

Pearl looked at Rose, whose eyes were still down. Pearl felt a knot in her throat.

"Anyone else doesn't care or will pretend to. You, Pearl… You're the closest thing I have to a friend right now."

Pearl, in a moment of raw emotion, her eyes watering, leaped up from Rose's lap and wrapped her arms around Rose's neck.

Rose, her eyes wide, returned the hug. Pearl was shaking, vibrations of sound running down her back. "Th-thank you Rose," Pearl said through the crying. "You're welcome Pearl," Rose returned, pulling Pearl tighter.

" _Parry!_ " Holo-Pearl exclaimed, swinging the sword forward.

Rose blocked it with her own, spinning around and slashing the Holo-Pearl across the back, watching it explode in, what seemed to be, dust.

Pearl, sitting on the sidelines, Rose's scabbard under her left arm, clapped. Rose looked at the sword in her hand, feeling its weight and speed. "It just doesn't feel right," Rose said disapprovingly.

"Why is that my liege?" Pearl asked.

"I just can't bring myself to aim for the Gem. But I need to hit there to defeat Yellow Diamond and the rest of the militia."

There was a moment of silence as they both contemplated what could be done.

"I have an idea my liege!" Pearl exclaimed suddenly, standing upright.

"What's that?" Rose asked, turning to face Pearl.

"It may take some more power, but I think I could do it!"

"What is it Pearl?"

Pearl's Gem lit up and out come another hologram, only this time it was in the form of Yellow Diamond.

Rose slightly looked up to see the emotionless hologram's face. _Not that far off,_ she mused.

" _Do you wish to battle?_ " Holo-Yellow Diamond exclaimed.

"Yes," Rose answered by procedure.

"Let us duel, Master Level."

Holo-Yellow Diamond pulled out a hologram sword from her "diamond", swinging it in circles.

They clashed swords, their battle going on for many minutes. Rose's sword would constantly be blocked by Holo-Yellow Diamond's. Rose was nearly caught off guard as the hologram sword continuously swung harder, but recovered fast enough to swipe out the hologram's legs. The hologram sword was thrown back. Rose leaped, aiming her sword towards the sullen hologram, who was recovering from the blow. Rose's eyes widened as she realized she was aiming straight for the diamond on the hologram's chest, but stopped as an image came to her mind:

 _Yellow Diamond smashing Pearl's Gem with one mighty swing, letting scattered parts of the Gem fly everywhere, letting them rot._

This gave Rose enough energy to slam the sword through the hologram's chest, watching it poof into a cloud. Rose threw her sword down to the ground and sat down, looking up at the sky. Pearl silently sat down next to her.

"Is something the matter my liege?" Pearl asked.

Rose sighed. "I'm sorry I got you into this."

"It's alright." Pearl put a hand on Rose's back.

"No it's not!" Rose snapped, putting her head in her hands. Pearl jumped, but kept her hand on Rose's back still. "We aren't ready for this war! There will be hundreds of Gems fighting, some falling from the sky and some on the ground! Either way, we'll have to slaughter thousands of innocents! And if we don't succeed, we'll be killed! And I don't want you to be killed Pearl! I love you too much!"

A silence fell over as Rose silently shook and cried. Pearl silently contemplated what had been said, analyzing every part of what Rose had said.

Pearl carefully put a hand on Rose's, slowly putting it down and revealing Rose's eyes, tears streaming down her cheeks, leaving dark streaks on her pale skin. Rose saw Pearl, her eyes so bright. "I… I'm sorry Pearl; I didn't mean to get you this far into the war."

"It's fine Rose," Pearl said, wiping Rose's tears away. "I would gladly fight by your side. I would gladly be your knight."

She hugged Rose, Rose hugging her back.

"I love you too," Pearl said.

Rose pulled back and looked at Pearl, smiling sadly. She leaned in, closing her eyes. Pearl did the same. They kissed and to their amazement and happiness, they didn't fuse, allowing the moment to last longer.


	16. Chapter 15

CHAPTER FIFTEEN – PERIDOT'S READINGS

Peridot sat at her monitor, a massive keyboard with a green translucent screen just as large hovering overhead. Her detached fingers swiped and typed away at the screen and keyboard, opening new boxes of text and data. A small dot popped up on screen, one of Peridot's fingers instinctively flying up to touch it.

"This is Peridot," she said into the microphone, annoyed.

"Hello Peridot, this is Beryl. I'm at the site for Operation Kindergarten."

"And…?"

"We've found a creature. We think we need to send in a data analysis."

"Is this really that important?" Peridot questioned.

"This may compromise the operation," Beryl stated matter-of-factly.

"Ugh… fine, send it in."

There was a brief scan on the screen. Opening up the new file, she saw a picture of a small lizard, scales on its back. Groaning in annoyance, she opened up the feed again.

"Yes Peridot?" Beryl asked concernedly.

"It's an iguana, Beryl."

"Is it poisonous?!"

"No."

She shut off the feed quickly, going back to her work. Just as she was beginning to get back into the flow of things, the door behind her slid open. She spun around angrily, "What?!"

Lapis Lazuli stood in the doorway, her blue knees scraped.

"Oh, Lapis," Peridot realized, her voice becoming softer. Lapis walked over to Peridot, sitting in the seat next to Peridot's, the seat being smaller and less comfortable. Peridot sighed, looking at Lapis' knees.

"What happened?" she asked, picking up Lapis' leg to examine her knee. "Jasper," Lapis said quietly. "When we were on Terra Nova, she and I had a bit of a… fight."

Peridot looked up. "A _fight_ …?" Lapis nodded. "Over what?" Peridot asked, looking at Lapis' minor injury again, using some detachable fingers to grab tools from a medical box halfway across the room.

"A turtle..."

Peridot looked up. "A… turtle, you said?"

"Mmmhmm."

"What happened during the fight?"

"Well… I wasn't going to show you."

"What happened?" Peridot quickly asked with a hint of concern in her voice. Lapis sighed and, taking her leg away from Peridot, began to turn around, showing off her Gem. There was a small crack in it. Peridot gasped and put a finger out to touch it, causing Lapis to tighten her muscles in surprise.

"I need to report her behavior to Yellow Diamond," Peridot said, beginning to stand.

"But Peridot, what about my Gem..?" Lapis asked.

"As much as I never usually say this… go visit Rose Quartz. But, don't let Yellow Diamond know. She's in a… mood."

"A _mood_ , what's that mean?"

"It means that she won't take kindly to you getting help from a traitor."

"Rose Quartz is a traitor?" Lapis asked, surprised.

"Yes, and we're either going to war or they're going to be exiled. And let's hope they get exiled. Because Rose Quartz could destroy all of us if we do go to war." Peridot looked at the screen. "So, hurry."

Lapis ran out of the room. Peridot went back to the monitor quickly, checking a data reading that had popped up. There was an update of the Kindergarten. It was 75% done.

 _Finally,_ she thought, _some good news._

She hoped it would be the first of many.


	17. Chapter 16

CHAPTER SIXTEEN – THE CONFRONTATION

Lapis hurried to Rose's door, knocking on it rapidly. "Rose? Rose Quartz? Are you there?" she asked, hushed. She looked around and knocked on the door harder. "Rose?" she asked, a bit louder. She jumped as a massive hand grabbed her shoulder.

"And what exactly are you doing Lapis?" a rough voice asked. Lapis spun around worriedly. Her worry was confirmed as Jasper towered over her, a grin on her face, her eyes filled with malice.

"Jasper! I was—"

"Asking Rose Quartz for help, but I don't think you realize what you're doing dealing with. Rose Quartz is a traitor and being caught with her could get your Gem shattered. Now, why is it you're asking for her help?"

"Because..."

She thought about her answers. If she told Jasper that she had broken her Gem, Jasper would most likely finish it off. If she told Jasper a lie or nothing at all, she would most likely shatter her Gem. If she ran, she could possibly make it back to Peridot's in time.

"Because _what_?!" Jasper angrily asked, grabbing Lapis' throat and slamming her into Rose's door. Lapis began to kick, trying to make Jasper let go. Jasper threw a punch, barely missing Lapis' head. "Come on, keep struggling. It just makes me more excited."

Lapis closed her eyes and tried summoning her water wings, but nothing came out aside from a bright light. Jasper looked at the light behind Lapis and laughed. "Oh! I see. Your Gem is broken, huh? Well, allow me to finish the jo—"

Lapis threw a punch, hitting Jasper in the nose. Jasper grabbed her nose, making sure nothing was cracked. While she was distracted, leaving an opening, Lapis kicked her foot out, hitting Jasper in the head, forcing her away and to the side of the hallway. Jasper looked back angrily, her hand pulling away from her nose and curling into a fist. "I will crush you!"

She threw the punch, missing Lapis as she jumped out of the way, instead hitting the wall.

Lapis kicked Jasper again, jumping back as she did to dodge a swipe of Jasper's hand. Jasper jumped up and hit Lapis to the ground, grabbing her ankle and throwing her into the wall. Lapis, groggily, tried to stand but was put back down by Jasper's fist hitting her in the face.

Her vision was blurred as Jasper's hand reached out to snatch her up. The hand pulled back as a loud voice echoed in the hallway.

"JASPER!"

It was Rose Quartz.

Rose, her eyes wide, stormed across the hall, picking up Lapis gently. "What do you think you were doing?" Rose asked, leaning Lapis on a wall and turning back to face Jasper.

Jasper was glaring at the both of them, her teeth gritted and her hands clenched. "Rose, I'm warning you! Don't get involved in this! Your role comes later, at my trial!"

"Your trial?" Rose said confusedly, thinking back. She remembered, startled, that Jasper was trying for the Council. "Oh, yes, your trial. I don't look forward to it."

"But I do," Jasper said, stepping towards Rose. Rose stared at Jasper angrily. "Oh, Rose, it seems you don't want to wait that long. After all, how much do you have to lose?"

"Too much," Rose said, looking back to Lapis, bruised and shaking.

"Where's your Pearl, Rose?" Jasper asked mockingly.

"Training. What did you do to this Gem, Jasper?"

"Heh, I did what had to be done Rose. She was asking for your help and we can't be asking for a traitor's help, can we?"

She turned back to Lapis. "What did you need from me?"

"My Gem… it's cracked."

"Oh, that should be easy enough. What's your name?"

"My name is Lapis Lazuli."

"Okay Lapis, go on into my room and I'll fix y—"

Rose was knocked to the ground by Jasper, who began to throw punches quickly. She only got in two punches before Rose grabbed her hands, split them apart, and threw her head forward, hitting Jasper's nose. A crack ran across her Gem and Lapis, in a moment of pure disbelief, gasped. She'd only heard about what Rose could do, but she'd never believed it. But here she was. She had defeated Jasper in only a matter of seconds, something only few people seemed able to do.

Rose stood up and picked up Jasper's Gem. "Do you know where Jasper's room is?" Lapis, still in shock, nodded.

"Go put this in her room and come back. I'll heal your Gem."

Lapis grabbed Jasper's Gem and ran off. Rose let out a sigh and leaned against the wall, noticing the holes Jasper had left in the wall.

She knew this wouldn't help later, when Jasper was actually required to fight. Jasper was beatable if Rose was fast enough, but if Jasper was in a mode of pure fury, or filled with a sense of vengeance...

It worried Rose. And that should have been the least of her worries.


	18. Chapter 17

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN – REGENERATION

Jasper lunged out, reaching for Rose Quartz, anger coursing through her. Rose Quartz _needed_ to be taught a lesson.

Landing on Rose, she threw a flurry of punches. Jasper knew she would win, that she would hear Rose's cries of mercy, and she didn't care how long it to—

Her thoughts were cut off as Rose's hands grabbed her fists and Rose's head came up fast, hitting Jasper straight in the nose. Jasper felt the Gem crack and felt a wave of panic course through her as she poofed.

Everything was black, but Jasper could hear the voices outside of the dark plain in which she rested:

" _Do you know where Jasper's room is?"_

That was Rose Quartz. Jasper growled, the noise echoing in the plain, Jasper not quite knowing how she did so while being formless.

" _Go put this into her room and come back. I'll heal your Gem."_

Then Jasper felt herself being carried along. In the dark plain of sound Jasper currently resided in, she could hear Lapis Lazuli's heavy breathing as she stormed across the halls, the light patter of her bare feet on the metal floor seeming to echo endlessly.

There was brief pause before Jasper felt herself being put down.

She didn't what it was exactly, but she assumed it was a chair in her room or her desk. Lapis' heavy breathing subsided and seemed to vanish, as though she was exiting.

 _Lazuli!_ Jasper tried to shout. No words came out of her mouth, but instead her mind, which still echoed in the plain of nonexistence. She was regenerating, Jasper knew it well, and she knew that it would take two days or so to get back to her original form, with all of her original details. _Unless,_ she began to wonder, _I can somehow speed this up for my trial and show Yellow Diamond I'm capable of being part of the Council!_

She thought back to what she was taught as a small child, her white hair long and straight and her arms thin and weak. She was told that the process of regenerating would be lengthy depending on how you envisioned the final product being. Too quick and you would risk looking like an awful fusion. Too slow and you'd most likely be assumed dead. However her past friend Diopside told her that if she thought about quantity over quality, the quality side would smooth itself out. This was before Diopside failed initiation into the Council and had her Gem accidently shattered by Blue Diamond.

Jasper closed her eyes tight, closing her fists together in an act of strength and will. She felt a surge go through her body and a bright pink light clouding her nonexistent vision. She envisioned herself as bigger. Bigger than she was before, so that she would tower over Rose and practically demand obedience from anyone stupid enough to face her. Her mind raced back to the plots for Operation Kindergarten, remembering how the Quartz were supposed to look. She would make herself look like that. She began her transformation.

She imagined herself with no tattoos. Tattoos would only dim the reflection of the fires and remains left of Rose's little rebellion.

Her grin would be fierce, demand fear. Her eyes would be even more menacing, practically oozing terror from her very glance. Her armor would be updated for the trial and the war; instead she would wear armor crafted out of the same hull of the Homeworld base.

With these features of terror and power, Jasper knew she would be unstoppable.

The surge and the pink light grew stronger and she felt her growing again. Fingers grew out, connecting to hands and arms. Her body began to grow too, the metal seeming to bind with her being. Her head began to form, long white hair trailing down her back, her eyes becoming wide and feral, and her teeth jagged and mouth wide. Her legs and feet then began to come into existence, growing to long lengths and being covered in the armor.

The light flashed bright, her form became real, and she breathed in again.

Landing on the floor, she began to raise, her head feeling woozy. She shook off the dizzy feeling and stood triumphantly, clenching her fingers, a grin stretching across her face.

 _Good luck getting me this time, Rose Quartz,_ she thought maliciously. _It won't be as easy._


	19. Chapter 18

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey, it's me. Yes, I'm still writing.**

 **Apologies for the absence (AKA lack of story progress) for the past few days, I've been moving from one house to a larger one and the computer at that house has yet to be moved, so I currently have to write on another one.**

 **Also as I mentioned would be a problem before, school has been a massive pain. Even with it being little in size, homework gives me little to no time to write, and I'm also working on other projects such as a pilot script for a series.**

 **However, once the computer gets set up at the larger house, and I can find time, many chapters will be written.**

 **We're close to wrapping up the story of Rose Quartz on Homeworld, with only seventeen chapters left. The Gem War is coming very soon . . .**

 **On a similar topic: I had an idea for another Steven Universe fanfiction, and yes, it's another story that takes place before the main series. It focuses on the Crystal Gems being on earth and Rose's relationship with Greg, eventually ending with Steven's birth. The title is A HAPPY FAMILY.**

 **It would be much appreciated if you guys and gals could give me some idea of what you think in the comments, as I would want to know.**

 **Alright, I've bored you enough. Here's the end of the absence (for now).**

 **-Saxon01**

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN – ROSE'S VISITORS

"Now, stand still," Rose said, putting a hand onto Lapis' cracked Gem.

Lapis winced as Rose's fingers glided on the crack, examining the edges of it cautiously as she made her analysis.

Lapis currently sat on Rose's table, which was wide and heavy. It confused Lapis about why Rose would have a table and a desk in the same room. However, she put aside those thoughts for a brief moment to check about her Gem.

"How bad is it?" Lapis asked concernedly.

"Nothing I can't fix. Who told you about me anyways?"

"The maintenance Gem who's piloting our trip to earth."

"A Peridot told you about me?" Rose questioned, confused, but still focusing on the crack in the Gem.

Lapis nodded. "Yes. She has files on everyone."

"Everybody on Homeworld you mean?"

Lapis nodded again. "She has files on you, me, Jasper, and even the rest of the Council. Also, I've heard a rumor that Jasper is trying to join the Council. Is that true? I thought that's what you guys were talking about in the hallway."

"Yes. She is, regrettably enough, trying to join the Council," Rose said, her voice agitated. "But she has to pass the trials first and, hopefully, I put her out of commission long enough to have her miss the trials."

There was a quiet as Rose stood and walked over to her desk, opening a drawer to check for an item. Lapis broke the silence by saying, "I've heard many things about you Rose Quartz."

"Like what?" Rose said, half distracted by the examining of the drawer.

"That you're incredibly powerful. That you're one of the most powerful beings in the galaxy, next to Yellow Diamond that is, but I've also heard that you are peaceful as well, that you cherish all life. I'm just confused about which one is right."

Rose's attention was fully regained. She stood up and turned to face Lapis. "Why are you confused?"

"Well, the fight with Jasper. You took her out in one strike, and you seemed angry before you fought her. I was just wondering if you hate Jasper that much."

Rose sighed and sat down next to Lapis. "I don't _hate_ Jasper, but I don't particularly like her. I wouldn't kill her, but I could do worse if I wanted to. Believe me, killing another Gem or any being for that matter is the last thing I would ever do."

Lapis nodded understandingly. "Now," Rose said, "let's see your Gem."

There was a knock at the door. Rose looked over. "It seems your friend gets around," Rose said, walking over and opening the door.

Two small Gems stood below her, staring up. One was a square like and red Gem and the other was a soft blue Gem, her long white hair covering her face.

"Can I help you two?" Rose asked.

"Are you Rose Quartz?" the red Gem asked.

"Yes, what's the trouble?"

"Sapphire, should we tell her?" the red Gem said, turning to the blue one, or as the red gem had called her, Sapphire.

"We need to," Sapphire said, her voice calm. "It's a matter of importance."

"What's happening?" Rose asked.

"Hematite told us about you. And we need to know more about fusion," the red Gem said hurriedly.

Rose slightly smiled, raising an eyebrow. "What don't you know?"

"Why do we fuse, and what's the meaning of fusion?" the red Gem asked, her eyes wide.

Rose looked at the two Gems, a slight smile on her face. "Fusion is, as I'm sure you must already know, a very important process. Fusion is most common when two Gems feel a strong bond to each other, whether that's a feeling of family or a feeling of love."

Rose's mind flashed to Pearl, causing her to stutter. "A-and you can't take it for granted, because if it's someone you care for…" The two Gems hands connected, Rose smiling. "…you don't know how you'll feel afterwards. Don't rush it or force it upon yourselves. It's all up to you."

"Thank you Rose Quartz," Sapphire said.

"Yes thank you," the red Gem said.

"Well, you're both very welcome. Who are you two anyways? I know you're Sapphire," Rose said, pointing to the red Gem, "but I don't know you."

"I'm Ruby, and I and Sapphire fused."

"Well, very nice to meet you Ruby and Sapphire. So, how was the fusion?"

Ruby looked at Sapphire, and Sapphire at Ruby, a blush going across their cheeks as they smiled at each other. Rose chuckled. "It went well I see. So, do you need any more advice?"

"No, but… if it's alright, could we show you our fusion?" Ruby asked cautiously.

"Of course," Rose said cheerfully.

There was a screech of a microphone and a voice echoed throughout the halls. "Attention all Gems, the trial of Jasper is now taking place. Will the Council please come to the arena?" The message shut off and Rose sighed.

"It seems that Yellow Diamond needs to hear the bad news," Rose said, beginning to walk. She stopped and looked into her room. "I'll fix your Gem when I can Lapis. I'm sorry."

Rose left, walking to the arena. Ruby and Sapphire hugged and, holding hands, left for the arena. Lapis stood and walked to the arena, a feeling of anxiety in her stomach.

Rose walked with power, reaching the arena, walking in as the door slid open automatically. She looked around and saw Yellow Diamond, who turned around to face Rose, revealing an armored figure behind her. Rose let out a shocked gasp as she realized who the competitor was.

It was Jasper.


	20. Chapter 19

CHAPTER NINETEEN – THE COUNCIL VS JASPER

Jasper towered over Rose, her eyes and grin wide, and her teeth jagged. Her long white hair reaching down to her calves, an armor helmet covering the rest of her face, save for her ferocious eyes and wild teeth. Rose felt the feeling of anxiety building up inside her stomach, feeling herself go somewhat lightheaded as Jasper let out a raspy chuckle.

Yellow Diamond stepped in, followed by Blue and White Diamond. Rose looked up at the arena. It was large, illuminated a sickly pale green by the large lights up above. The arena was a large dome, a large catwalk circling around it, flooded with the Gems residing on Homeworld. Rose felt a bit more comfortable when she saw Pearl - her Pearl - resting her hand on the edge of the catwalk's railing, a concerned but encouraging look on her face. Rose smiled and walked to her platform, where Yellow, White, and Blue Diamond stood. Jasper walked to her platform and waited patiently.

"Attention Homeworld," Yellow Diamond announced, the noise from the crowd dying down. "You are here to see the trial of Jasper and her attempt to be promoted to the Gem Council, one of the highest honors on Homeworld. She shall fight all four of us, and if she is able to defeat all of us, she will be promoted. But if she fails, she must either submit and wait for the next trial, or die trying. White Diamond shall be the first to battle the newest candidate. Let us begin."

The lights dimmed as a large spotlight shined on the arena, White Diamond stepping out to face Jasper.

White Diamond gulped silently as she saw her combatant tower over her, a sickening grin on her face as she cracked her neck to the left and right. "Fight," Yellow Diamond exclaimed, the crowd cheering.

In a blur, Jasper's hand grabbed White Diamond by the hair and flung her into the wall opposite them, White Diamond poofing into dust, her Diamond clattering to the floor. The crowd's cheers died down as they realized what had just happened.

"Who's next?" Jasper roared, letting out a laugh of mockery.

"Blue Diamond," Yellow Diamond said calmly.

Blue Diamond looked at Yellow Diamond and began to protest, but was silenced at Yellow Diamond's piercing glare, stepping out onto the battleground.

"Begin," Yellow Diamond yelled out, her command echoing out through the dome, cutting through the silence of the arena.

Jasper swung out her hand, Blue Diamond quickly jumping back, beginning to pull out her weapon. Jasper hit the ground, causing Blue Diamond to fall to the ground as it shook. Jasper jumped into the air and swung down, her armored fist crashing into Blue Diamond's face, causing her to poof into a white cloud, her Diamond being pushed over to a corner.

"Rose Quartz," Yellow Diamond stated, practically spitting venom.

Rose took a deep breath, calculated her next move, and stepped out onto the arena. Jasper let out a throaty laugh as she glared at Rose. Yellow Diamond yelled out once more, "Begin!" and Jasper's hand shot out. Rose ducked under Jasper's hand, flying upwards and delivering a blow to Jasper's jaw, sending her stumbling back. Rose's face remained calm; even as Jasper charged toward her while releasing a loud battle cry and jumping up, aiming straight for Rose. Pearl gasped as Jasper's fist nearly made contact with Rose, but cheered as Rose practically danced out of the way, causing Jasper's fist to get stuck in the ground. As Jasper panicked, trying to pull out her fist, Rose grabbed a large clump of Jasper's white mane, slamming her face into the ground, her Gem beginning to ache through the damage.

"Submit," Rose said, pulling Jasper's head back to face her.

Jasper growled and pulled her fist out of the ground, swinging it madly. Rose jumped back, jumping onto Jasper's back and kicking the back of her head, pushing Jasper down even more.

Jasper looked ready to blow a fuse, which caused a roar of applause from the audience and a silent squeak of approval and excitement from Lapis.

Rose stood silently, watching Jasper fume in rage. "You cannot win this, Rose Quartz. I won't allow you." Rose shook her head, her eyes a calm fury. As Jasper swung again, her fist strong but without heart, Rose leaped up and shoved Jasper onto her back. Rose leaned next to Jasper's face, staring straight into her dark and angry eyes and said calmly, barely above a whisper. "I do not hate you Jasper, I am simply protecting my kind from you and your foolish decisions. Submit, and maybe Yellow Diamond will allow you to try again next year."

Jasper's eyes looked behind Rose Quartz, and - even in the darkness – saw Yellow Diamond's piercing yellow eyes staring back at her.

"You are not better than me!" Jasper shouted, swinging her head up. Rose, in a flash, grabbed beneath the eye holes in Jasper's helmet and repeatedly slammed Jasper's head into the ground until Jasper lost consciousness. She stood and turned to Yellow Diamond. "It is done," she said over the roars of the crowd. In the darkness, Yellow Diamond's eyes closed and she seemed to vanish.

Walking out of the arena into the hallway she entered from, Rose sat down on a lone bench. "Rose," a happy voice shouted. She turned to look and found herself caught off guard by Pearl's long arms wrapping around her neck tightly.

"Oh, you were incredible!" Pearl exclaimed, laughing in relief. "I was so worried, but you did it!"

Rose laughed with her and pulled Pearl back, kissing her on the forehead. "It was nothing," she said, smiling. "Nothing, Rose? It was amazing! You took her down like that! I'm so glad you're alright."

Rose chuckled as Pearl happily hugged her again. "Yeah, so am I."

Rose closed her eyes and sighed. When she opened her eyes, Pearl was looking at her, her eyelids half-closed, a small smile on her face, a blush growing. "Thank you," she said softly. Rose smiled and leaned in, kissing Pearl happily. Rose and Pearl wanted this moment to last forever, their arms wrapped around each other and their lips connected, but Rose knew it wouldn't and couldn't.

She had to meet with Ruby and Sapphire and then there was . . . there was the war.

Rose stopped the long kiss, getting a confused look from Pearl as she did so. Rose's eyes stared vacantly towards the wall opposite them, her mind in deep turmoil over what the future contained.

"My liege . . . ?" Pearl asked unsurely. There was a moment of silence. "Rose?"

"I'm fine Pearl. I'm just thinking." Rose sounded empty, tired. Pearl pushed a lock of hair out of Rose's face. "I'm worried too Rose. I don't want to lose you either."

Rose weakly smiled and took Pearl's hand. "You know what?" Rose said.

"What?" Pearl asked confusedly.

"Let's make these last few days our best."

"How's that?"

"By spending them with each other," Rose said, leaning in and kissing Pearl again, holding her tightly.

In the vacant arena, Jasper, now fully awake and conscious of her defeat, was leaving crater sized holes in the wall. There was a cough from the dark of the room. Jasper turned angrily. "Who's there?" she angrily questioned.

"It's me Jasper," Yellow Diamond said, hidden still.

"Yellow Diamond, I apologize ma'am."

"It's perfectly fine," Yellow Diamond responded, her voice cool and smooth. "Do you want another chance to join the Council?"

Jasper nodded. "More than anything, ma'am."

Yellow Diamond's eyes appeared, looking at Jasper calmly. "The Peridot working the operations on Homeworld tells me we're reaching Terra Nova in a matter of hours. And, as I'm sure you know, Rose Quartz is the opposing side. Now tell me, do you think Rose Quartz's death is worth a spot on the Council?"

Jasper looked down, her mind racking. She eventually looked up into Yellow Diamond's eyes and nodded.

"Good," Yellow Diamond said. "Well then, you best get to training. Tonight was pitiful." Her eyes vanished again, leaving Jasper alone in the darkness of the arena.


	21. Chapter 20

CHAPTER TWENTY – AN EXPERIENCE

Rose Quartz sat silently on her table, her eyes looking at the ground dreamily. Pearl was next to her, lying down, her eyes closed. Rose turned to look at the sleeping Gem, smiling happily. She was taken aback as a blue light began to glow from Pearl's Gem, sending out a small beam. A hologram projected onto the ceiling. Rose looked up, amazed. She didn't know Gems were capable of doing this, let alone sleep. The hologram was fuzzy, static running across it every now and then. Pearl's eyes were barely open. She was obviously dozing off.

On the hologram was Pearl, standing on a fallen piece of scrap metal on a massive field, flames flickering around it. In front of her was Rose, on her last ounce of strength and a massive Gem which looked like Jasper towering above her, a massive axe in the giant Gem's hand, hovering only feet above Rose. The axe swung down, Pearl let out a cry and jumped forward, her spear cutting through the massive Gem's armor, also slicing through their Gem. The massive Gem disappeared, the axe hitting the ground. Rose stood and put a bruised and bloody hand on Pearl's shoulder, turning her around. "Pearl," Rose said softly, "we won." Rose leaned in, Pearl doing the same.

Pearl snapped out of it just before their lips met. She looked around, confused. "Where am I?" Rose chuckled. "You're in my room Pearl." Pearl looked around again. "Oh, yes. I remember." Last night flashed back through both their minds. Rose wondered if she should tell Pearl about what she just saw. She instead went on another route of conversation.

"Pearl, I need to go meet two other Gems," Rose said. Pearl stood up and, while stretching her arms and legs, tiredly asked, "Of course my liege, but what for?"

"They need my advice on fusion," Rose said, walking to the door.

"Is that all?" Pearl asked.

"No, I've been thinking about it, and judging on how their fusion is, I may ask them to join us in the war."

"Very well," Pearl said, walking out of the room with Rose. "Let us go."

Ruby and Sapphire both sat in Ruby's room. Ruby's head was resting on Sapphire's shoulder, Sapphire's hand on Ruby's, both with a smile on their face as they looked out at the stars above them. Ruby kissed Sapphire on the cheek. As Sapphire reached a hand over to run a hand through Ruby's hair, a knock came at the door.

"It's her!" Ruby said excitedly, running over and opening the door. Rose Quartz stood in the doorway, a Pearl behind her. Sapphire stood up, walking over to the side as Rose stepped in. "Nice room you have here," she said politely. "Hmm," the Pearl stated, looking around, "these things seem very anti-symmetrical."

"Pearl, say hello to Ruby and Sapphire," Rose said sternly.

"My apologizes. I am Pearl, servant and ally of the great Rose Quartz." Pearl bowed politely.

"It's fine, really," Ruby quickly said. "Rose Quartz, do you want us to show you our fusion?"

Rose chuckled. "Yes, that's the main reason I came by."

Ruby looked over to Sapphire, nodding questioningly. Sapphire nodded. They connected hands, leaning in and kissing. The bright light flashed, their Gems becoming their own entity as they fused. As the fusion finished, they stood. In the place of two Gems now stood one six foot Gem, patterned in red and black armor, a star pattern on her chest in the colors of black, red, and pink. Her hair was that of Ruby's, her lips that of Sapphire's, her skin a purplish-red. The Gem breathed in and then breathed out, speaking in an accent, "Here we are. I am Garnet."

Rose was awestruck, Pearl gazed unbelievingly. "Oh, Garnet," Rose said, walking over, meeting eye level, "you're amazing."

"Are we?" Garnet asked unsurely.

"I'm positive of it," Rose said. "This is a great fusion, Garnet."

"Thank you Rose Quartz," Garnet said, smiling.

"Garnet, I can't believe this! You're not even a fusion! You're . . . you're just . . . ." Rose seemed at a loss for words, her eyes glittering excitedly.

"What?" Garnet asked, her voice sounding nervous.

"You're an experience!"

Garnet smiled, hugging Rose happily.

"Thank you Rose Quartz."

"You're very welcome Garnet."

As they pulled back, they heard a static from the intercom system. The Peridot's voice echoed through rooms down the hall. "Attention residents of Homeworld, an important announcement from your commander Yellow Diamond: We are in perfect striking position of Terra Nova. All Gems required for the commencement of Operation Kindergarten, go to your positions." The intercom turned off.

Rose looked to Garnet. "I wish I didn't have to ask you like this Garnet, but Pearl and I need your help."

"Help you in what?" Garnet asked.

"Have you heard of the war coming up? Between Homeworld and I? We need your assistance in it."

Garnet took a step back, unsure. "We . . . I don't know."

"Garnet," Rose said calmly, "this is your decision. Do what you wish, but please take into consideration what is at stake here. A whole race, innocent lives, people with thought and relationships just like yours. Please, think about that."

Garnet looked out of Ruby's window, putting a hand to it, her Gem clinking against the pressurized glass. Inside, Ruby and Sapphire thought hurriedly.

"What do we do?" Ruby asked, hundreds of outcomes and answers rolling through her head.

"We need to help," Sapphire said coolly.

"But, we could get hurt! I could lose you!"

"But we'd be together when we do."

"What if we aren't?"

"We will be. Please, trust me Ruby."

There was a silence between them, until Ruby muttered, "I trust you."

Garnet turned around, facing Rose. "We'll help you Rose, for these people you boast about." A visor flashed over her three different colored eyes. "Just promise me one thing."

"Of course," Rose said patiently.

"Promise me that Sapphire will be alright." It seemed Ruby was now in control of the one Gem.

Rose nodded. "I promise. I will try with all my power to keep both of you safe. Now, let's go. We need to get them away from the marked places of the Kindergarten. Let's go."

They all ran out of the room, Garnet still somewhat unsure of her decision with Rose. Ruby questioned herself, but Sapphire, even in fused form, seemed to reassuringly touch her hand. "We'll be fine Ruby. I promise."

Ruby nodded, closing her eyes, and felt her fused-self hugging onto Sapphire tightly. She would never let go, even on the battlefield, through thick and thin, she would still be with her.

They were an experience. They'd make sure they would be together long enough to make it a good one.


	22. Chapter 21

CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE – LAUNCH SEQUENCE

Peridot's fingers danced over the screen controls wildly, making sure every component necessary for launch was functioning and proper.

Yellow Diamond would be most displeased if she were to screw up the one job she was given. If she failed, not only would Operation Kindergarten be a complete failure, but Rose Quartz wouldn't even have to try to take down all of Homeworld.

A quick status blurb popped up on the screen, which one of Peridot's many fingers swiped away with an eye roll of unimportance.

She quickly pulled up the status of the docking bay. Eight of the twelve Interplanetary Travelers were filled and ready for launch.

 _It'd be great if all twelve were filled already,_ she thought grumpily, pulling up the docking bay's door mechanism, ready to open it once the adequate number of Interplanetary Travelers was filled.

She felt a bead of sweat roll down her forehead as she tried to keep up with the pace. She always had a love/hate relationship with the process of mission launch. Usually, as a Peridot, she always had time to kill at her screens, but when mission time came around she always had to turn her work speed up to an eleven, which was always stressful. However, when the work was done, and she was back to her normal work pace, she often found it less boring and more serene than it was before the mission.

Two more Interplanetary Travelers filled up, leaving only two left. One of them was Rose Quartz. The keyword being _was_. Since her rebellious acts, Yellow Diamond had kicked her out of Operation Kindergarten, but Rose Quartz didn't seem to care or notice. She was far too busy planning her pointless rebellion which, Peridot knew without a doubt, would end quickly and empty. The rebellion would be wiped out of existence, without a second thought from any of them.

There was suddenly a large yellow block on screen, on it text. "WARNING," it read, "HIJACK ON THE DOCKING BAY."

Peridot gasped, and swinging out of her chair, ran to the docking bay, her arm blaster at the ready.

In the docking bay, Rose's Rebellion had currently hijacked Tanzanite's Interplanetary Traveler, which was formally Rose's.

Garnet refused to damage Tanzanite, again Ruby seeming to take over the tall, stoic figure. They had cornered her, Rose giving her to the count of three to get out of Interplanetary Traveler or they would throw her out. Tanzanite tried to call in for help, but Rose simply grabbed her arm and dragged her out, closing the door right as Tanzanite made contact with the ground.

Running to the controls, Rose immediately began setting off the Interplanetary Traveler. "We're headed to Earth," she said, looking at a monitor for the outside of the docking bay. A Peridot was outside, pressing in commands. Sirens rang out. A message rang out through the Interplanetary Traveler with a loud ringing noise. "They're tracking the Traveler," Rose said, beginning to set it off.

Yellow Diamond stepped into the docking bay, her features calm. The Interplanetary Traveler lifted off, flying out of the docking bay. Yellow Diamond walked over to the Peridot who was hurriedly managing a screen. "What happened here Peridot?" Yellow Diamond asked emotionlessly. "They've escaped!" Peridot said desperately, her floating fingers tapping data readings and swiping pop up screens. "I can see that," Yellow Diamond said, her eyes looking at the last few strains of light energy left by the Interplanetary Traveler.

Jasper stepped up to Yellow Diamond. "They're gone?!" she asked, her eyes wide in rage. "I'm afraid so," Yellow Diamond said, crossing her arms. "How?" Jasper asked, clenching her fists.

Her last chance of being promoted, gone, flying off to Earth, now prepared for the battle.

Yellow Diamond got her attention back with her monotone voice, "Why don't you ask the Peridot?"

Jasper turned and looked at the green Gem, her fingers swiping and opening documents and override screens. "How did this happen?" Jasper asked through gritted teeth.

The Peridot looked up, stammering, her eyes shifting between the screen and the towering orange Gem looking down at her. "I—I don't know! They escaped wi—without my knowledge!" She noticed Tanzanite walking past dejectedly, muttering to herself. "Tan-Tanzanite! You can vouch for me right? Tell them what they did!"

"Aren't you the one who was controlling the mission?" Tanzanite asked, glancing at Peridot uncaringly.

A wave of fear rushed over Peridot's face as she looked up at Yellow Diamond's piercing eyes. "P-p-please! Yellow Diamond, ma'am! I didn't know what they were planning! I didn't know they were going to hijack a Traveler! Please ma'am, forgive me!" She closed her eyes tightly and fell to the floor in a form of prayer or worship.

"Peridot—" Yellow Diamond said, her voice calm and soothing, which confused Peridot and Jasper. However their confusion didn't last long as, for the first time in the conversation, Yellow Diamond's voice became cold and dark. The fear rushed over Peridot again as Yellow Diamond hissed out "—you're expendable." And in a blur of yellow and black, Peridot's leg was grabbed. In a matter of seconds Peridot was slammed to the ground multiple times.

Peridot's visor cracked on the second slam. On the fifth, the Gem on her forehead cracked, shattering to pieces. Yellow Diamond clenched her now empty hand, grinding the pieces of remaining Gem into nothing with the heel of her boot. She turned to Jasper, who was staring at where the Peridot used to stand. "Jasper," Yellow Diamond said, her voice calm and collected again.

"Yes ma'am?" Jasper said, straightening up.

"I want you to lead an armada to Earth, follow Rose Quartz's signal, and destroy her and her rebellion."

Jasper nodded. "Yes ma'am – right away ma'am."

"Oh," Yellow Diamond added, "and Jasper?"

Jasper turned around to face the cold Gem leader. "Yes ma'am?"

"If you fail . . . if you fail and Rose spares your life out of some 'inner-kindness' – don't bother coming back home, because if Rose Quartz doesn't kill you – I will."

Jasper felt a shiver run down her spine. "Yes ma'am, understood ma'am."

Jasper ran off, beginning to gather up Gems for the war.

Yellow Diamond watched idly as Gems hurried into their Interplanetary Travelers, getting ready for launch. She pulled out her intercom. "Remove Peridot 213165-B from storage."

"Yes ma'am," the Gem on the other side responded. They hesitated. "Ma'am," they finally said, "permission to speak?"

"Allowed," she said, beginning to walk out of the docking bay.

"What happened to Peridot 213164-B . . . ?"

"They failed, and in these times, I do not tolerate failure."

"Understood ma'am, we are shipping Peridot 213165-B immediately."

Yellow Diamond shut off the intercom, walking out of the docking bay, swearing under her breath and she punched a hole through a wall.

 _If I don't tolerate failure,_ she asked herself, _then what am I still doing here?_ The Gems were heading towards a suicide mission and she knew it. She would lose the planet and be left alone, vulnerable to Rose Quartz's rarely seen anger.

She continued to trail the empty halls, showing her rarely seen emotion: Defeat.


	23. Chapter 22

CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO: LANDING

Rose Quartz sat in the middle of the Interplanetary Traveler's control room, meditating.

Pearl stood against a wall, her arms crossed, gazing at Rose. Garnet was on the other side of the room. Pearl looked up at her. Garnet took notice and nodded at Pearl, who began to walk over to the other side of the room.

"Um, hello Garnet," Pearl said unsurely.

"Hello," Garnet responded.

"How are you?"

"I'm fine."

"Good – that's good. What do you—?"

"Pearl," Garnet interrupted, "you don't have to try and make brief conversation with me. We can discuss things _after_ the war."

"Yes, I see . . . Do you think we'll survive?"

Garnet remained silent for a moment. "Yes. But only for one reason . . . ."

"Which is?" Pearl asked.

"Her," Garnet said, pointing to Rose in the center of the room. "She's what's going to get us through this war. I've heard legends about her strength, her will, her courage, and that makes me trust her more than anything. If it wasn't for her, I would've turned away from this war."

"Is that all?" Pearl asked.

Garnet stood motionless.

"Garnet?" Pearl asked concernedly.

"Fusions aren't highly looked upon," Garnet finally said. "I'm sure they implanted that in your information base when you were made. It's not just fusion, it's . . . it's the fusion between two different Gems that they don't like. We wouldn't be welcomed if we showed ourselves to the Council. This is my only chance to find a place where both of us could be free."

Pearl looked at the ground, nodding. "Rose and I fused."

Garnet lifted her head up a bit, "Did you know?"

Pearl slightly blushed, a small smile on her face. "Yes."

"How was it?" Garnet asked, fully knowing.

"It was strange, but – we liked it. It was nice, and weird, and we felt new emotions, and . . . I'm sure you already know though," Pearl said, nervously smiling.

"Trust me, we know. And it's great you two are able to experience it together."

They smiled. Rose arose from her meditation, stretching. "Alright, let's check where we are," she said, acknowledging Garnet and Rose standing against the wall. Walking over to the control board, she checked the ship's flight.

"We're pulling into the stratosphere. We're most likely going to land in a field," Rose informed, the image showing a field of green bushes, yellow flowers, and red fruit looking objects.

"Will we be able to fight there?" Pearl asked. Rose nodded, "Most likely. If we land, I'm sure we could—"

There was a loud cracking boom, the Interplanetary Traveler tilting over to the side. Pearl stumbled forward, Garnet pressing up against the wall. Rose fell backwards, scrambling upwards to the control panel, slamming onto the flight controls. A warning flashed across the giant screen above: WARNING: INTERPLANETARY TRAVELER UNDER ATTACK.

 _I've got the idea,_ Rose thought snappily, turning to a shift control. There was another cracking boom and the ship spiraled downwards, Pearl and Rose flying to the massive screen, cracking it. Garnet hit the wall next to the screen. Rose kicked a switch beneath her, sending the Interplanetary Traveler up a few feet. "GET RE—" Rose began to yell, before the Interplanetary Traveler crashed into the multicolored field.

Smoke and flames rose from the Interplanetary Traveler, now buried deep in the ground of the field.

High above them, another Interplanetary Traveler zoomed by, beginning to turn around. A massive energy gun rested on the top of the ship, smoke pouring out from the hole of the gun. Inside the control room was Jasper, Lapis and Esperite behind her, nervously holding onto one end of the control booth.

Jasper spoke in a microphone on the control booth. "Jasper to Yellow Diamond, we have shot down Rose Quartz's Interplanetary Traveler. Landing now, will call in the militia after landing."

"Very good," Yellow Diamond said over the microphone, her voice cold and monotone. "Continue your attack; make sure they do _not_ escape."

"Affirmative," Jasper responded, shutting off the microphone.

Lapis looked worriedly at the screen, which showed the fallen Interplanetary Traveler. Rose Quartz was her only hope of healing her Gem. Jasper grinned maliciously as she pulled into land on the field. _Get ready Rose Quartz,_ she thought, _I'm not going down again. I'll tear you limb from limb before you even lay a finger on me. I will not fail._

Behind her, twenty ships began to fly in, and then more – and more.

It kept filling until a whole armada of Interplanetary Travelers filled up the sky one by one, ready to strike. 


	24. Chapter 23

CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE: A WAY TO ESCAPE

Inside the Interplanetary Traveler, Rose awoke with a jolt.

Her ears were ringing, the smell of smoke flooded her nostrils, and the back of her head pounded mercilessly, the bruising it had received not making it any better.

Rose stood shakily, the broken glass of the screen cracking underneath her. She had cuts on her forearms, but that wasn't what mattered to her. What mattered was finding Pearl and Garnet, making sure they were safe.

"Pearl?!" she shouted, pushing a fallen piece of the ship to the side.

There was a coughing and a weak broken voice speaking. "Rose . . . here . . . I'm . . . here . . ."

"Pearl," Rose shouted, running over to the center of the control room. "Keep talking! I don't know where you are!"

"Rose . . ." Pearl said from wherever she was, with her voice hoarse and quiet from the surrounding smoke.

"I'm coming!" Rose shouted, panic in her eyes as she looked at the fallen pieces strewn about the floor in chaotic piles. There was a weak groan from the one nearest Rose. Running over, Rose lifted up the rubble, revealing Pearl beneath it. She was bruised, her eyes half-closed, her tidy hair now a mess. Rose knelt down, picking Pearl up in both her arms. Pearl curled into a small ball, her arms wrapping around Rose's neck.

"Garnet?!" Rose shouted, looking around the crumbling ship's interior.

There was a creak from behind Rose. She turned and saw Garnet, her visor cracked, tearing off a massive piece of equipment that had fallen on her. Her gauntleted hands tore the machine in half like paper, throwing them to the sides with a mighty throw, sending the pieces through the walls. "Let's go," Garnet said, seemingly unfazed.

They ran out of the Interplanetary Traveler, Pearl coughing along the way. Rose knelt, laying Pearl on the ground gently. Pearl's eyes began to slowly open, looking from side to side. "R-Rose? Garnet?" she said unsurely.

"We're here Pearl," Rose said, putting a hand on Pearl's.

"What . . . what happened?" Pearl muttered.

"We were attacked," Garnet said, kneeling down next to Rose.

"By what?" Pearl asked.

"By another Interplanetary Traveler," Rose said, sitting Pearl up. "Most likely controlled by Jasper, which means Jasper is working with Yellow Diamond now. That's the only way she could've gotten that much firepower from."

"So how do we plan to fight, or get off the planet?" Pearl asked.

"We're on Earth, which means we're where we need to be," Garnet said, looking up into the sky tentatively.

"We're going to stay here and fight. But we're going to need a plan . . . a way to fight off the armada coming towards us," Rose said, following Garnet's gaze.

"Fuse . . . ." Pearl suggested weakly.

"What?" Rose asked, turning her attention back to Pearl.

"We need to fuse, Rose."

"No." Rose shook her head. "You're too weak."

"We can do it Rose. We need to fuse. It's the only way to survive."

"Garnet, what do you think?" Rose asked, looking at Garnet.

"Either you fuse with Pearl, or we fuse with Pearl."

Rose looked up quickly, seeing a glimmer coming through the stars. She yanked Pearl up, apologizing. She kneeled on one knee, dropping Pearl downwards, holding her tight. Rose swung Pearl around, a pink light beginning to surround them, before it fully enveloped them. They grew and Rainbow Quartz appeared, her hair flying backwards. They waited; the Interplanetary Traveler Jasper flew nearing in.

"Go!" they yelled, jumping up. The Interplanetary Traveler flew towards them, Rainbow Quartz pulling out a long spear, a sword with no hilt on the top of it. They swung down, slicing the Interplanetary Traveler, sparks flying out with flame. The Interplanetary Traveler kept flying, swinging down miles away, a major explosion showing in the background.

Rainbow Quartz landed gracefully, defusing quickly. Rose was holding Pearl up by the legs, Pearl's arms around Rose's neck, their faces pulled back, both tired, but a small smile resonated still. Rose looked up, seeing something she hadn't noticed before. Massive floating pieces of land were above them, seemingly frozen in space. Rose had no idea how this had been done, but she didn't have time to question it right now.

"We need to find a place to hide," Rose said, placing Pearl down and looking around.

"I don't think there would be any bases here," Garnet said. "We could try to hide back in the ship. I can try to put out the fire."

"That would be helpful," Rose said, nodding.

Garnet walked inside the Interplanetary Traveler. A flame was snuffed out by the exit, Garnet's heel stamping it out into burnt ashes.

"Come on, we need to hurry inside," Rose said, holding onto Pearl's hand as she began to walk.

Rose stumbled back a bit as she turned to face Pearl. Pearl's head was down, her thin body stiff. Her operational suit had been torn, revealing pale and slightly bruised skin.

"I'm sorry," Pearl said weakly.

"What for?" Rose asked, walking over to Pearl gently.

"I failed you in that moment! It's my job as a Pearl to protect you! And I . . . I failed! I was taken out by a simple missile! And you were hurt too! I've failed at my mission and no matter how much emotion I have, no matter how much knowledge, I'll always know that deep down I've failed you!"

She looked up, tears streaming down her face. Rose wiped a tear away from Pearl's cheek. "Pearl," she said, sternly yet comfortingly, "you have _not_ failed me. What you've done – all of your work: the training, the fusing, you've done more than could have been expected from any other Pearl that Yellow Diamond commissions. You're more than just another plain Pearl. You're _my_ Pearl, and that makes you more important and more beautiful than any other."

There was a moment of silence.

Pearl wrapped her arms around Rose to the best of her ability, Rose hugging her back. Pearl shook and sobbed, hugging Rose tightly. Garnet walked out of the exit, her heels blackened from the flames and ash. She saw what was happening and decided to walk back in. They would be in soon anyways.


	25. Chapter 24

CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR: THE BATTLEFIELD (PART ONE)

A figure crawled out of the fallen Interplanetary Traveler, massive in size with long flowing hair. The flames shone on the figure, revealing Jasper's face, contorted into a grimace of anger. She walked to the front of the destroyed ship, seeing the deep slice in the front which revealed the cables and broken pieces of metal, some sparks shooting out with the flames.

She pulled out her communicator. She knew what she had to do, but she knew no good would come from it. "Jasper to Yellow Diamond, my vessel has been destroyed."

There was a moment of silence. "I see," Yellow Diamond responded. "Explain exactly _how_ it was destroyed."

Jasper knew that tone of voice, and it meant there was little chance of escape or forgiveness. "We were destroyed by what seemed to be a fusion."

"Who were the culprits of fusion?" Yellow Diamond asked.

"Knowing our enemies, I would believe Rose Quartz and the Pearl who clings to her."

"You know your mission Jasper. Follow through with it."

The communicator shut off. Jasper placed it back on her belt and turned around to face the wreckage. There was a cough. A figure crawled out of the exit, coughing and groaning, pulling something behind it. The flames shone on the figure as Jasper moved closer, revealing it to be Esperite, dragging the now unconscious Lapis Lazuli out of the burning wreckage.

"Jasper," Esperite said, "we need to wait and see if Lapis is alright."

"Lazuli is the least of our concerns," Jasper said, focusing towards the distant landscapes, ignoring the floating masses of land.

"She's unconscious, Jasper. We can't go anywhere until she wakes up!"

"Then you can carry her!" Jasper snapped, turning angrily to face the injured Esperite. " _I_ have a mission to attend to! My life is on the line, and so is yours! If we fail, and that idiotic rebellion Rose Quartz had strung together succeeds, I will place all the blame on you, and believe me – Yellow Diamond is _NOT_ in the mood for failure right now! Care to object?!"

Esperite gazed up at Jasper fearfully, looking back at Lapis. "Just go on ahead," she said, "I'll catch up. Try to figure out where we were. We're a few miles away."

Jasper began to walk away angrily, the ground shooting up as she walked on it.

Esperite began shaking Lapis softly. "Please Lapis, wake up," she pleaded. There was a small groan of pain from Lapis. "Alright," Esperite muttered. "We're getting there."

Jasper, at that moment, jumped up to one of the floating masses of land, crawling up to the grassy top and gazing over the land. In the far distance, a small light was snuffed out. _There we are,_ Jasper thought, nodding, turning around and jumping off the floating land.

She walked back to the ship, where Lapis Lazuli sat; now awake, but still weak. "She woke up," Esperite said, looking up at Jasper as she walked nearer.

"They're in the distance," Jasper said, ignoring Esperite and beginning to pace. "We need to find a way to strike them – Lazuli!" She spun around on her heels to face Lapis, straining to adjust her arm.

"What is it?" she asked quietly.

"We'll need _you_ to lead a surprise attack on Rose Quartz and her friends and try to take her down."

"Lapis," Esperite said exasperatedly, "she's too weak to do that!"

"Then _you_ do it, Esperite!" Jasper snapped. "Since you seem so confident in what needs to be done!"

Esperite stood, clenching her fists. "Fine," she said sharply, "I will!" She turned and began to walk off towards Rose's crashed ship.

In Rose's ship, broken wires hung from broken ceiling panels, shooting out sparks which disintegrated onto the floor. Pearl rested on Rose, her eyes halfway closed, a lock of Rose's pink hair twirling around her pale finger. Garnet was on routine at the moment, pacing inside and outside of the fallen Interplanetary Traveler, checking the sky and the distance for any more Homeworld militia. None seemed to be coming, but that didn't seem to deter her.

"Pearl," Rose said softly. Pearl looked up.

"Yes?" Pearl asked tiredly.

"You can relax for right now. We're safe."

"No, we are at the moment, but I was programmed with Homeworld military techniques. They're gathering troops right now and once all of them are aligned, they'll send in a full force sweep of the land until we're dead."

Rose went to speak, but closed her mouth, and instead pulled Pearl closer, holding her hand. "I've been on the Gem Council for nearly five centuries Pearl; I know how to stop them."

"How's that?" Pearl asked.

"By being brave, by standing up to them and fighting for as long as possible, because even though we may lose the battle, we'll have affected another Gem, and we'll be once step closer to true victory. In the end Pearl, we win."

Pearl remained silent; the only movement registered was her grip on Rose's hand tightening.

After a few minutes of silence, Garnet suddenly stormed out of the Interplanetary Traveler. Rose and Pearl looked confusedly, hearing strange sounds of bickering and some scuffling, before Garnet returned, another Gem walking solemnly in front of her. "Tell them what you want," Garnet said, crossing her arms.

"Rose Quartz," the Gem said, "you recognize me, right?"

"Yes," Rose said, standing up, leaving Pearl to rest against the warm wall. "You're Esperite, graduated from Combat Technique at Rank Six. It's no wonder Yellow Diamond sent you on this mission. You're proficient at taking out other Gems."

Esperite hung her head, seemingly ashamed of her titles. "I don't wish to fight you Rose Quartz," she said softly. "My being here was Jasper's wish. I would rather you kill me instead. It would be better than death by Yellow Diamond's hand."

"If you aren't going to fight," Rose said, "then I have even less reason to harm you. Turn around and just walk away, hide somewhere until Yellow Diamond forgets you even exist. I will not be the one to end your life Esperite."

Esperite looked at Rose confusedly, shifting her feet uncomfortably as she thought about what to do next. She then nodded and bowed. "Thank you Rose Quartz. If I ever find you again, if you are able to survive this war, I will join you." Esperite began to walk out, but stopped and turned. "By the way, Jasper and Lapis are over to south of here, and Yellow Diamond – she's sent an armada of Gems. You'll have much to fight against."

"I know," Rose said, nodding, "and don't think for a second I'm not prepared for it."

Esperite nodded, and with one final respectful glance back at Rose, she walked away, going to traverse the rest of the Earth alone and without any allegiance to fall back on.


	26. Chapter 25

CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE: THE BATTLEFIELD (PART TWO)

Jasper leaned impatiently against the flaming Interplanetary Traveler, tapping her foot. She glanced towards Lapis, who beginning to regain her balance, placing a hand on the side of the ship. "What's taking her so long?" Jasper asked agitatedly, stepping away from the ship and looking around the large field. Lapis shrugged, "I don't know."

"She's _your_ friend isn't she?" Jasper asked, beginning to pace.

"She helped me wake up and pulled me out of the wreckage, but she's not exactly my 'friend'." Lapis sat down again, wrapping her arms around her knees, staring at the ground. "Do you need to go looking for her?"

Jasper looked at the sky. "No – I have different ways of finding who I'm looking for." She grabbed her communicator, connecting it to another communication signal. "Fleet Section 13450: Sweep the land for Rose Quartz. Her ship has crashed. There's a good possibility she's eliminated Esperite and run away from the wreckage. We need a sweep to make sure that didn't happen."

There was a crackle, the communication feed closing in, coming into a stronger connection. "Commander Jasper," the Gem said. Jasper felt a sense of pride at the word _Commander_. "What Sweep Strategy is applicable to the situation?"

"Use Sweep B-1502," Jasper ordered.

"Yes, Commander Jasper. Issuing Sweep Strategy B-1502 in three, two, one."

The communication feed shut off. Jasper looked at the sky. A star glinted. And then another star, and another, and more and more stars, growing in size and speed, getting closer to Jasper's current position. The glimmering stars turned into the large disk-like Interplanetary Travelers, nine of them, splitting off into three directions. One group of three went north, another group of three went speeding to the northeast, and the final group went northwest. The one headed north blurred by Jasper, her long white hair flipping in the wind. Lapis looked up, seeing the goliath of flying ships zooming by, leaving excess energy behind. Jasper grinned maliciously as the ships became smaller, flying off.

Inside the Interplanetary Traveler, leading the group which was heading north, Nimite scanned the land. Dolomite kept the ship in control. They were going 10 miles per minute (a measurement of speed that Blue Diamond had found while testing out Homeworld's main ships), and it had said in the digital manual, which Dolomite had read over many times, the ship was only meant to go 2mpm in a gravity centric area, such as Earth. Anything over would most likely send the Interplanetary Traveler careening into the ground below. Dolomite, however, had received a Rank Five in Engineering, coming in 0.014 seconds behind a Peridot in a reprogramming challenge. If she could reprogram a training droid in a matter of seconds, just barely behind a Peridot, she could keep the Interplanetary Traveler flying at a speed of 10mpm.

"Dolomite," Nimite ordered, "contact Jasper!"

"We've found Rose Quartz's ship?" Dolomite asked, switching on the ship's com-link.

Nimite nodded. "We found her."

Back on the ground, Jasper's communicator crackled to life. She answered, "Yes, what it is?"

"Commander Jasper," Nimite responded. "This is Nimite. We have found Rose Quartz's ship. Shall we land and investigate?"

"Yes, you shall," Jasper said, a large smile on her face.

"What is the order for capture?"

"If you find Rose Quartz and her petty rebellion inside, you are given the order to shatter their Gems without restraint." Jasper's fist clenched at the thought of Rose Quartz's Gem being shattered at the moment she least expected it. She only wished she could be there to see it.

"Yes ma'am," Nimite responded, shutting off the link.

Nimite turned to face Dolomite. "Send us into land," she ordered. Dolomite set the controls, sending the ship down to land. The other two Interplanetary Travelers landed behind them. The doors opened, Nimite and Dolomite stepped out, seeing Cacoxenite, Antlerite, Ankerite, and Diaboleite stepping out of their Interplanetary Travelers. They walked over to Rose's crashed Interplanetary Traveler. Antlerite walked slowly to the entrance, looking around cautiously. She gestured for the other three to follow her. They entered the control room. It was completely empty.

"Are they even here?" Ankerite asked, looking at the large shattered screen.

"Jasper said that they may have escaped the wreckage," Nimite consoled. "If they have, we'll track them down again." She pulled out her communicator.

"Jasper, this is Nimite. It appears Rose's Rebellion fled the Interplanetary Travel—"

There was a brief flash of light from a hanging wire, and before anyone could register it, Diaboleite poofed into a cloud of dust, their Gem clattering onto the floor. They all stared in shocked silence as they looked up to see a tall red and black Gem towering over them. "Nimite," Jasper's shouted from the other side, "are you there?! Nimite, respond back to your commander!" Nimite raised the communicator to her face. "Jasper, we've been ambushed. Call in reinforcements!" The communicator was kicked from Nimite's hand, breaking against the wall. Ankerite turned around, coming face-to-face with a Pearl, her eyes closed. "It's a Pearl," Ankerite said, turning around. The red and black Gem looked down at them idly.

"Did Jasper send you?" a voice said. They looked around. Rose Quartz walked up behind the Pearl, a calm, yet commanding look on her face.

"Y-yes," Nimite said.

"Are you afraid of me?" Rose asked.

There was a moment of silence. Nimite responded, "Yes."

"Why are you afraid of me?"

"B-because you're going to shatter our G-Gems," Nimite said.

"Why would I do that?" Rose asked. Nimite looked surprised.

"Jasper said that you have already shattered another Gem."

"Esperite isn't here anymore. She's probably a few miles away by now, safe from Yellow Diamond and Jasper." Rose looked at the broken communicator. "You sent in an order for reinforcements?"

"Yes, I did."

"How many are headed our way?" Rose asked, the Pearl taking the place of the red and black Gem, who walked out of the ship.

"Nine ships, twelve Gems," Nimite said, glancing at the Pearl as they pulled a spear from their Gem. "How is she able to do that?"

"All Pearls have a weapon," Rose informed, "they're just not informed enough to use it."

"Please, Rose Quartz, don't shatter us!" Antlerite pleaded.

"I don't _want_ to shatter you." Rose began to slightly move to the side. "I will give you the same opportunity I gave Esperite: Walk away or you can return to Jasper and face her wrath."

Cacoxenite looked around and threw out a fist, punching the Pearl. The Pearl, caught off-guard, stumbled backwards, her spear flying backwards, spinning across the floor in spirals. Rose's eyes widened, pushing the group of Gems back, picking up Cacoxenite with a single hand. " _You ._ . ." she said quietly. ". . . You just lost your choice." She grabbed the Gem resting on Cacoxenite's chest and slammed her forehead against Cacoxenite's. A cloud of dust appeared, Rose dropping the Gem to the floor. "Now – run out," Rose said, barely turning her head to face the other Gems.

In a fearful rush, the group of Gems ran out, back to their Interplanetary Travelers, starting them off. Antelrite's rushed into the distance, away from Earth's surface. Ankerite's stayed still for many minutes before following Antlerite's ship into the stars. Nimite turned to Dolomite.

"Should we leave too?" she asked.

Dolomite looked at the controls, her hands resting on them. "We're most likely dead anyways. Get it over and done with." Dolomite started the ship, pulling them off towards Jasper's location.

Rose stepped out of the crashed Interplanetary Traveler, watching Nimite's ship zoom off. She closed her eyes and stood silently, beginning to contemplate the scenario they were in and the people she was with. Garnet stared at glittering stars in the distance, knowing they were nine incoming Interplanetary Travelers. She began getting ready. Pearl stepped out, placing the Gems of Diaboleite and Cacoxenite on the ground. "Rose?" Rose turned, looking at Pearl. Rose gave a small smile before returning to her contemplative state. There was a silence, before Pearl got down on one knee, placing her palms flat on the ground as closed her eyes, performing a prayer of quick revival for the Gems of Diaboleite and Cacoxenite.

"Pearl," Rose said, turning around quickly.

Pearl looked up. "Yes?" she asked, her eyes wide with concern as she contemplated Rose's feelings towards the confrontation in the Interplanetary Traveler.

"I'm going to stay and fight for this planet," Rose said, looking towards the ground. "You _don't_ have to do this with me."

"But I want to," Pearl said earnestly, her eyes pleading.

"I know you do," Rose acknowledged somberly, her voice seeming to match the pleading of Pearl's eyes. "Please, _please_ , understand: If we lose, we'll be killed. And if we win, we can never go home."

Pearl softly chuckled as she looked up at Rose. Pearl understood everything that would happen in the aftermath of the war. She felt tears beginning to well in her eyes. "Why would I ever want to go home if you're _here_?"

Rose's somber face turned brighter as she laughed. Pearl's eyes widened as she looked down at Rose's hand, open and welcoming. Pearl raised a hand tentatively, looking up at Rose for confirmation. Rose beamed openly. "My Pearl," Rose said, her small smile becoming somewhat bigger.

"You're wonderful," Pearl said, beginning to grasp Rose's hand, their grip tight as their fingers locked together. Rose lifted Pearl up, resting the other hand on Pearl's thin shoulder. Pearl looked up at Rose, whose face was back to its stoic war demeanor. "Now," she said, "let's show these Homeworld Gem's that Earth is not to be reckoned with." Their hands separated as they looked up at the ever increasing starships, their glimmer becoming less prominent as their metal became more prominent. Garnet stepped next to them, the Gems on her hands glowing as two massive fists formed over them. Rose and Pearl looked at them, surprised.

"What?" she asked nonchalantly.


End file.
